Deseo de amar
by Paleontologia
Summary: Rachel ha vivido toda su vida reprimida, pero la llegada de una chica la ayudara a aceptarse y prepararse para encontrarse con su verdadero amor, Quinn Fabray
1. Chapter 1

El despertador comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente como todas las mañanas. Una mujer saca su mano de entre las sabanas para apagarlo y luego estira un poco sus extremidades para después levantarse de la cama, ir al baño y preparar el desayuno.

Abre una de las puertas y se sorprende encontrarla vestida

- Buen día -

- Buen día, mama - se acerca a su madre y deja un sonoro beso en su mejilla

- Pensé que aun dormías -

- Papa me ayudo a arreglarme -

En eso unos brazos rodean su cintura

- Mi dos mujeres favoritas - besa la mejilla de su hija y luego los labios de su esposa - Cielo, terminare el desayuno mientras te arreglas -

- Gracias, Noah -

- Para eso estoy, Rach - besa sus labios y le guiña un ojo para caminar junto a su hija hacia las escaleras

Rachel Barbra Berry Corcoran ahora Rachel Barbra Puckerman estaba casada con Noah Puckerman, ambos de Lima, estudiaron juntos en McKinley. Al principio solo eran amigos, muy buenos amigos, se mudaron a Nueva York juntos Noah estudiaría en NYU Leyes y Rachel Artes escénicas en NYADA. Poco a poco su amistad paso a algo más cuando Noah le confesó a Rachel sus sentimientos, aunque Rachel al principio no estaba segura decidió darle la oportunidad. Ese inicio dio paso a años de noviazgo con sus altos y bajos, una boda y una hermosa hija llamada Melissa Puckerman Berry que era el universo de ambos.

**P:** ¿Que tenemos para el día de hoy? - pregunto

**Me: **Escuela y práctica de soccer - dijo la pequeña mientras comía sus panqueques

**R: **Ensayo, no sé a qué hora termine ya que una de las actrices se enfermo y la suplemente se fracturo una pierna, una amiga de Chris que se sabe la obra completamente hará de suplente -

**P: **¿Le puedes pedir a Santana buscar a Melissa y llevarla a su práctica de soccer? - la morena asintió - yo tengo que estar en la corte todo el día, así que regresare para cenar

La familiar Puckerman Berry termino de desayunar y cada uno se fue a sus actividades, como a Noah el colegio de su hija le quedaba de camino la llevo y Rachel se fue por una de sus amigas que también participaba en la obra para irse al teatro

* * *

- Atención todos - hablo Chris desde el escenario junto a los dos productores y una chica, los demás actores y bailarines se encontraban sentados viéndolo - Se que esto de que Jessica enfermara y su suplente se rompiera una pierna nos tiene locos a todos, pero encontré quien nos salvara... Les presento a Elizabeth Langone, una muy buena amiga y actriz - presento a la chica junto a él, una mujer alta de cabello negro, ojos azules casi grises, piel blanca, cejas pobladas, delgada y muy atractiva, demasiado - Ella estará trabajando con nosotros mientras Jessica se recupera. ¿Qué esperan vengan a presentarse? - todos se levantaron de sus asientos, subieron al escenario y comenzaron a hablar con Elizabeth

- No me agrada - dijo Stephanie a mi lado - nos mira a todos despectivamente - seguía - entiendo que varios sean novatos, pero Mike, Tina, tu y yo no lo somos, tú tienes dos Tony... - Stephanie siguió hablando, pero Rachel ya no le prestaba atención, solo veía a Elizabeth fijamente, admirando todo su cuerpo y su rostro hasta que sus ojos conectaron y se quedaron viendo unos segundos - ¡Rachel! - desvió la mirada hacia su amiga

R: ¿Qué?

**St: **No estas prestándome atención

- Lo siento, Stephanie, pensaba en las cosas que debía hacer hoy - ambas chicas se levantaron y subieron al escenario, pero ninguna tenía intenciones de acercarse a Elizabeth, pero esta si lo hizo

- Rachel Berry - dijo llegando a las dos chicas

**R:** Mucho gusto - extendió su mano que fue estrechada por la otra

**E: **Es un honor trabajar contigo, eres muy talentosa - le regalo una sonrisa y la seguía viendo intensamente con sus espectaculares ojos

**R: **Gracias - dijo sonrojada

**St: **Stephanie Keysen - se presento al ser ignorada por ambas chicas

**E: **Un placer

Chris apareció dándole ordenes a todos de que se sentaran y comenzó a explicarles algunas cosas para después comenzar el ensayo

Al finalizar el ensayo Chris se acerco a Elizabeth para hablar unas cosas

- Espero que te sientas cómoda con nosotros -

**E: **Sera muy interesante - dijo mientras veía a Rachel por sobre el hombro de Chris hablando con Stephanie - estaré muy bien

* * *

**R: **¿Te llevo a tu casa? - pregunto mientras salean del teatro

**St: **Hoy no, Lauren me espera en el café que está a dos cuadras de aquí

**R: **Van a tomar café sin mi - hizo un gesto dramático -solo porque no quiero hacer un mal trió les paso esta

**St: **Cuando sea oficial puedes venir a tomar café cuando quieras

**R: **No entiendo como no se habían dado cuenta de lo mucho que se gustaban y yo sabiéndolo no les podía decir

**St: **Cumples tus promesas

Stephanie y Lauren le habían contado por separado lo mucho que le gustaba la otra, pero la hicieron prometer que no diría nada y Rachel Berry tuvo que morderse la lengua infinidades de veces para no decirles y romper su promesa

**R: **Lauren casi me agrede físicamente cuando se entero que sabía lo mucho que babeabas por ella

**St: **Eres una buena amiga - la abraza

**R: **Lo sé - dijo riendo al separarse - bueno debo irme porque llevare a mi bebe a su práctica de soccer - veía el reloj de muñeca, aun no habia saliendo del colegio - Saluda a Lauren de mi parte- beso la mejilla de su amiga y camino a su auto, pero fue sorprendida por Elizabeth

**E: **Rachel

**R: **Oh, Elizabeth, dime - dijo nerviosa, pero disimulándolo, despues de todo era actriz

**E: **Estaba pensando y… ¿te gustaría ir a tomar un café?

**R: **Lo siento, no puedo, tal vez en otra oportunidad

**E: **Oh vamos, podemos hablar de la obra, contarme de tu carrera y conocernos mas - insistió

**R: **Lo siento, pero realmente no puedo - su móvil comenzó a sonar - debo atender esta llamada, nos vemos mañana - sin esperar respuesta llego a su auto - Santana

**S: **_Rachel, ¿puedo saber donde diablos estas? _- pregunto molesta

**R: **Saliendo del teatro

**S: **_Llevo media hora esperándote, prometiste venir por mi, mi auto esta en el taller _ - Rachel abrió los ojos y se golpeo la frente con la mano

**R: **Paso por melisa y vamos por ti - colgó la llamada y subio a su auto. Por el retrovisor pudo ver a Elizabeth hablando con uno de los bailarines.

Esa chica la ponía nerviosa, demasiado para su gusto, no se sentía así desde McKinley con la capitana de las porrista Kitty Wilde, rubia y bajita, aunque la chica a veces la molestaba sentía cierta admiración por ella y no podía evitar mirarla de mas cuando usaba esa corta falda del uniforme de cheerio, sus piernas trabajadas se veían tan bien. O esa chica que estaba en el Glee Club con ella, Marley Rose, una pelirroja de preciosos ojos azules, algo tímida y con mucho talento. No podía negar que las veía mas de la cuenta, a ellas y muchas otras chicas, pero se negaba a aceptarlo, no estaba bien, no debía estar con una chica, aunque su madre y su padre le enseñaran que el amor era amor sin importa sexo, pero ella no lo podía aceptar viniendo de ella. Sufrió mucho en la secundaria como para sufrir los comentarios; vivió el sufrimiento de Santana en la universidad al admitir que le gustaban las chicas, aunque apoyo a su amiga no podía sufrir eso, no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo y ahora que tenía una familia, su princesa, su mundo, su vida, Melissa y a Noah, uno de los hombres de su vida después de su papa.

**R: **No de nuevo, Rachel, no de nuevo - se dijo a si misma antes de poner el auto en marcha

* * *

**Hola :) Esta es una nueva historia espero les guste**

**Dejen sus opiniones**


	2. Chapter 2

**S: **Me encantan los días en que los chicos se reúnen a ver los partidos de futbol

**St: **Lo sé, hay paz

**La: **¿Cómo permites que tu chico este fuera el fin de semana completo? - le pregunto a Rachel y esta se encogió de hombros

**R: **Confió en el, sus amigos son mis amigos

**S: **La ama demasiado - dijo restándole importancia - ¿otra ronda? - pregunto a sus amigas que asintieron y la latina se levanto por las bebidas

Todas estaban acostadas en los sofás, su fin de semana de chicas mientras sus amigos varones comenzaban con la temporada de futbol en casa de Finn.

Stephanie y Lauren comenzaron a besarse y Rachel las miraba incomoda y un poco excitada. Sus dos amigas eran hermosas, Stephanie era una rubia de ojos verdes, alta, delgada, fanática del ejercicio físico, así que su cuerpo era espectacular y Lauren una morena, alta de cabello largo y ondulado, ojos marrones y extremadamente carismática

**S: **No coman frente a los pobres - regresaba con las bebidas

**La: **Bésate con Rachel - dijo antes de volver a atacar los labios de su ya novia.

Santana miro a Rachel con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa picara que a cualquiera hubiese hecho caer rendida

**R: **Ni lo sueñes, aunque admito que es excitante ver a dos mujeres besándose, no me interesa experimentar con una - dijo algo relajada por el alcohol en su cuerpo

**S: **Berry, eres tan aburrida

**La: **¿Nunca has estado con una chica? - la morena negó - Oh dios, Rachel de lo que te has perdido. Estar con una mujer es… mágico, nada que ver con un hombre

**S: **Amen, hermana - choco la mano con Lauren

**R: **Nunca me ha llamado la atención - mintió

**S: **Por favor, Berry, ¿acaso crees que no te atrape viendo a Wilde, Rose o cualquier chica con falda corta? - la morena se removió incomoda

**R: **No se dé que hablas - desvió la mirada, algo extraño en Rachel que era muy clara y directa, prefirió dejar el tema

**S: **Creo que imagine todo eso, lo siento - Rachel asintió

**St: **¿Hace cuanto no tienes sexo, Rach?

**R: **Noah y yo estamos bien

**St: **¿Cuánto?

**R: **Algunas semanas - dijo sin importancia

**St: **Deberías proponerle un trió, no creo que Puck se niegue si se aman y se tienen tanta confianza

**R: **Voy por otra ronda - esquivo el tema

* * *

Después de charlar un poco mas decidieron irse a dormir. Lauren y Stephanie en la habitación de invitados y Santana con Rachel en la principal, como hacían siempre

**S: **Rach? - murmuro

**R: **Mhm - dijo con los ojos cerrados

**S: **¿Qué ocurre?

**R: **No se a que te refieres, San

**S: **¿Qué ocultas? - Rachel abrió los ojos inmediatamente

**R: **Nada, Santana, lo sabes - la latina se sentó en el espaldar de la cama, prendió la lámpara en la mesa de noche y vio a su amiga

**S: **Algo te pasa, habla

**R: **No… no me pasa nada - Santana frunció el ceño ante el nerviosismo de su mejor amiga

**S: **Rach - la morena suspiro, se sentó en la cama y abrazo sus piernas

**R: **No quiero Santana, no puedo resistirlo… y Melissa, no quiero que se avergüence, me comerán viva… mi trabajo

**S: **Rachel… Rachel, para, ¿De qué hablas?

**R: **No quiero mirarlas y que me atraigan, querer explorarlas con mis manos y besarlas - Santana la miraba confundida - me… me… me

**S: **HABLA YA - pidió desesperada

**R: **Me atraen las mujeres - Santana abrió los ojos sorprendida - y no quiero - rompió a llorar

**S: **Rach - se acerco a su amiga y la abrazo - ¿Por qué?

**R: **Tengo miedo, mi carrera, mis padres, mi hija… Noah

**S: **¿Lo amas? - la morena asintió

**R: **Si, pero no como debería - respiro profundo - es mi mejor amigo, mi compañero, el padre de mi princesa y el hombre de mi vida… cuando teníamos sexo a veces finjo, pero la mayoría pienso en alguna chica - se sonrojo

**S: **Rachel debes hablar con el

**R: **¿Qué hay de mi familia, San? Mi hija

**S: **Melissa es muy inteligente, lo entender debes ser honesta con ambos, habla con Puck y luego los dos con Melissa, ella te ama y tú has aguantado mucho en silencio.

**R: **La semana pasada comenzó la amiga de Chris, Elizabeth, Stephanie dice que le gusto y debes verla es preciosa, yo me pongo nerviosa cuando la veo. Me invita a tomar café, al cine o a cenar y yo la rechazo, le dije que era casada y no la detiene, pero yo no puedo evitar observarla y creo que se dio cuenta - Santana comenzó a reír

**S: **Rach, cielo, a veces eres demasiado obvia - seguía riendo y Rachel fruncía el ceño - Marley sabía que te gustaba, Kitty lo sabía y como a Marley también le gustabas, te molestaba

**R: **Estúpidas miradas indiscretas

**S: **También sé que me veías - le guiño un ojo

**R: **¿Qué? - dijo escandalizada y sonrojada

**S: **¿Lo hacías? - pregunto sorprendida y Rachel desvió la mirada - Bueno era de esperarse, estoy muy buena - bromeaba - ¿desde cuándo?

**R: **McKinley, segundo año

**S: **Ahora tengo miedo a que abuses de mi mientras duermo - Rachel abrió la boca ofendida

**R: **Jamás lo haría, Santana. No lo hice todos estos años, no lo hare ahora

**S: **¿No te parezco sexy? - pregunto acercándose a ella un poco mas - ¿No te atraigo?- se acercaba cada vez mas - ¿No te produzco nada? - Rachel trabaja saliva. Santana era su mejor amiga, pero tampoco era de piedra y mucho menos ciega, la latina era hermosa en todos los sentidos y tenerla prácticamente respirando en su rostro no ayudaba en nada - ¿Estas nerviosa? - susurro y sin más cerro la brecha que las separaba con un beso, al principio solo eran sus labios pegados, pero Rachel comenzó a moverlos y podio permiso para introducir su lengua

Rachel sintió un nuevo mundo abrirse ante ella, dándole la bienvenida, ahora todo tenía un poco mas de sentido, no podía ser que su amiga con un simple beso la hiciera sentir tanto, incluso más de lo que había sentido con Noah todo este tiempo.

Sus manos cobraron vida propia y comenzaron a acariciar las piernas y brazos de Santana y la latina le respondió igual cosa que comenzó a excitar a Rachel que sin perder tiempo acostó a la latina y se coloco sobre ella.

Los besos pasaron a la mandíbula, cuello y uno que otro mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja. Santana suspiraba y los besos de Rachel seguían e iban bajando cada vez más. Su pierna presionaba la entrepierna de la latina y esta gemía haciendo que Rachel se excitara aun más. Comenzó a levantar su camiseta hasta sacársela por completo, los ojos de Rachel fueron directo a los senos de su amiga y puso una mano en ellos para apretarlos

**R: **Son tan lindos - decía hipnotizada - Si Noah tuviera unos así - eso hizo clic en Santana que se paro rápidamente y se alejo de su amiga - ¿Qué sucede?

**S:** ¿Qué sucede? Rachel míranos… Por Dios íbamos a acostarnos. Puck es mi amigo, no puedo hacerle esto - Caminaba por todos lados. Rachel comenzaba a darse cuenta de la situación, le lanzo la camiseta a Santana.

**R: **Tienes razón - decía cabizbaja - lo siento, San - la latina se acerco a su amiga

**S: **Rach, escúchame, debes hablar con Puck, el no merece vivir engañado y tu tampoco - las lagrimas volvían a caer de los ojos color chocolate - yo te apoyo, Rachel, así como tú lo hiciste conmigo en la universidad y toda mi vida - atrajo a su amiga a su pecho - no estás sola, Rach, yo estoy contigo, también las chicas y sé que Noah lo estará porque él te ama y te quiere feliz, Melissa te entenderá porque también te ama más que a su oso de peluche - rieron, pero los sollozos volvieron de parte de Rachel y se escuchaba en toda la habitación y Santana solo la abrazaba hasta que ambas se quedaron dormidas

* * *

**Aqui el segundo capitulo**

**Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y follows :)**


	3. Chapter 3

A la mañana siguiente la morena se removía en la cama signo claro de que estaba despertando, se levanto y fue directo al baño, tomo una ducha, se vistió y luego salió de su habitación donde escucho las risas de sus amigas y la de su hija en el piso de abajo

**R: **Buenos días - dijo entrando a la cocina - hola, mi amor - beso la cabeza de su hija

**Me: **Hola, mami. Las tías me han preparado el desayuno - mostro lo que parecían panqueques con forma de… ¿eso era un conejo o un arbusto? Su mirada se poso en Lauren

**La: **¿Qué? Me dijo que la sorprendiera con la forma, es abstracto, se llama arte culinario - se defendió

**R: **Claro - Santana le sirvió una taza de café y beso su cabeza. La latina era cariñosa cuando sabía que estaba mal - Gracias, San

**S: **Enana, ¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte para que tengamos un día de chicas? - le hablo a su sobrina. La pequeña asintió, dejo su plato en el fregadero y se fue a su habitación - Iremos al parque y de compras porque esta noche saldremos

**R: **Saldrán - corrigió - yo tengo una hija

**S: **Y yo el numero de la niñera favorita de Melissa, no tienes excusa - Rachel miro a sus otras amigas que se encogieron de hombros

**R: **No me apetece

**S: **Si lo harás, necesitas que sacar todas esas cosas de tu cabecita - dijo sin pensar

**St-La: **¿Qué cosas? - Rachel la fulmino con la mirada

**R: **Yo… yo… - Santana la salvo

**S: **Esta estresada por lo de la obra y esto de la actriz nueva, teme que lo arruine, saben cómo es - Lauren rodo los ojos Rachel a veces era exagerada

**St: **Elizabeth ha estado muy bien en las funciones de esta semana - Rachel se removió incomoda al escuchar el nombre de la chica - Dos semanas y seremos libres - dijo contenta

**S: **¿Las tortolitas tienen planes? -

**La: **Dos semanas en Hawaii

**S: **Tentador

**St: **Solo ella y yo - beso los labios de su chica

**S: **¿Eso fue una forma indirecta de decirnos "no queremos invitarlas"? - volteo hacia la morena - ¿Rachel quieres ir a Los Cabos? Solo tú y yo

**R: **Encantada

**La: **¿Los Cabos? ¿Sin mi? Yo amo Los Cabos, no me harían eso - Stephanie carraspeo - no nos harían eso - corrigió y recibió un beso en la mejilla

**S: **Pruébame - Lauren abrió la boca sorprendida

**Me: **Ya estoy - aparecía en la cocina

**R: **Que linda - alago a su hija que usaba un lindo vestidito - ahora faltamos nosotras. ¿Me acompaña hermosa, señorita? - tendió su mano para que su hija la tomara

**S: **Mírenla, ya sabe cómo tratar a una chica - otra mirada fulminante de parte de la morena. Lauren y Stephanie la miraron raro. Rachel tomo la mano de su hija y se fue a su habitación, las demás las siguieron

* * *

Las chicas se arreglaban para la noche que prometía, según Santana. Después de pasar toda la mañana en Central Park decidieron almorzar cerca de ahí, luego fueron a recorrer algunas tiendas donde se divirtieron comprando- Regresaron a asa con una pequeña Melissa rendida ante el cansancio en los brazos de su madre.

Estaban esperando a la niñera favorita de Melissa, que era una chica de diecisiete años que vivía en el edificio, después de dejar a la chica con algunas instrucciones y dinero para ordenar una pizza y alguna otra cosa que se les antojara, se fueron.

**R: **¿Por qué permití que escogieras? - pregunto con el ceño fruncido

**S: **Vamos Rach, tienes que dejarte llevar un poco

**S: **¿No te pareció suficiente lo de anoche?

**S: **Si, pero ahora veremos cómo te va aquí

**R: **Santana, no tengo quince años, ¿lo olvidas? Tengo un esposo y se me manejar perfectamente con las personas

**S: **Vale pero hoy debes conseguir algo, ya sabes un ligue

**R: **No pienso tener nada con alguna de esas chicas - levanto su mano mostrando su alianza de matrimonio

**S: **Eso - rápidamente lo saco de su dedo - no lo usaras esta noche

**R: **Regrésamelo - pidió

**S: **No

**R: **Santana - dijo molesta

**S: **Solo dejarte llevar, veamos cómo se te da esto - Rachel resoplo

**R: **No engañare a Noah

**S: **Sobre eso, ¿Cuándo piensas hablar con él?

**R: **El fin de semana

**S: **¿En una semana? ¿No crees que es demasiado?

**R: **No me presiones, además he esperado años, puedo esperar un poco mas… ese fin de semana Melissa se irá a Lima con la hermana de Noah que visitara a su madre, aprovechare para hablar con él a solas, no sé cómo se pondrán las cosas, no quiero a Melissa de testigo - Santana asintió y entraron

* * *

Sentada en una silla viendo a sus dos amigas bailar. Stephanie arrastro a Lauren hasta la pista de baile y Santana fue a pedir los tragos, pero se quedo hablando con una chica que estaba en la barra.

Lauren y Stephanie se acercaron a la mesa cuando Santana recordó que no fue sola y las bebidas tenían dueñas

**St: **¿viste quien está aquí? - le pregunto a Rachel

**R: **¿Quién? - miraba a todos lados buscando a algún conocido por el lugar, pero no encontró a nadie

**St: **Elizabeth - y como si supiera que hablaban de ella Rachel se sintió observada. Se guio y la encontró viéndola fijamente, conectaron sus miradas. La pelinegra levanto su trago en forma de saludo Rachel simplemente asintió y regreso la intención a sus amigas

**S: **¿Es ella? - la latina había seguido la línea de visión de su amiga. Lauren que tampoco la conocía miro a donde lo hacía Santana

**La: **Wow

**S: **Es preciosa

**St: **Lo es y muere por Rachel

**La:** ¿En serio? - la rubia asintió

**St: **No deja de invitarla a salir o cada vez que la ve sola se le acerca y le habla

**La: **Vaya, Rach, que suerte tienes… ¡Auch! Stephanie

Rachel no le prestaba atención a sus amigas, su vista regreso a Elizabeth

**S: **Dejen de discutir ustedes dos, me voy a bailar con esa chica de la barra - sin más se alejo

Cuando Rachel vio a Elizabeth caminar hacia ella busco a sus amigas y en ese momento se dio cuenta que la habían dejado sola

**E: **Rachel - dijo con una sonrisa

**R: **Ho…hola

**E: **Nunca te había visto por aquí

**R: **Vine con mis amigas - le resto importancia

**E: **Tu esposo no debería dejarte venir sola a estos sitios o por lo menos mandarte con alguien que cuide bien de ti - Rachel frunció el ceño

**R: **¿disculpa? ¿Por qué tendría que cuidarme?

**E: **Podrían robarle a su hermosa esposa… yo estoy dispuesta a hacer - susurro en su oído y la beso en la comisura de sus labios - la piel de Rachel se erizo y Elizabeth se alejo con una sonrisa al ver que se acercaba una de sus amigas

**S: **Quita esa cara de boba - decía al ver shock en la cara de su amiga - La traes como quieres, Berry. Stephanie tenía razón

**R: **Debo hablar con Noah - Santana abrió los ojos sorprendida - la deseo Santana. Tenía ganas de hacerla mía aquí mismo y si se me vuelve a acercar no sé si podre controlarme

**S: **¿Te estás escuchando?

**R: **He aguantado sus coqueteos diarios y rechazado cada una de sus invitaciones… y acaba de decir que quiere robarme - vio la confusión en el rostro de su amiga - quiere robarle a mi marido su hermosa esposa, o sea yo… A MI - hiperventilaba - siempre sentí que estaba mal, que si a mí me gustaban yo estaría mal, pero ahora no me importa - usaba sus brazos para enfatizar - después de lo de anoche

**St: **¿Qué paso anoche? - llegaba a la mesa

**S: **Sera mejor que volvamos

**La: **¿Ya? - una fea mirada de parte de Santana dejo todo claro - Vámonos

**R: **Antes debo ir al baño, ya las alcanzo

Las demás salieron del lugar. Elizabeth al ver a Rachel dirigirse al baño no perdió tiempo y la siguió

Rachel se lavaba las manos cuando ve a Elizabeth a través del espejo, se volteo y sin más se acerco a Elizabeth y la beso con deseo contenido. Los brazos de la pelinegra fueron a su cintura para atraerla hacia ella y pegarla aun mas a su cuerpo, no quería nada de espacio entre ellas.

- Oh por dios - dijo sorprendida al verlas ahí

* * *

**Aquí otro capitulo**

**Quinn aparecerá pronto, aun falta un poquito**

**Tengo todos los capitulos escritos y prometo subir seguido si ustedes me dan muchos reviews es la única condición **


	4. Chapter 4

- Oh por Dios - las dos chicas se separaron rápidamente al escuchar las palabras.

**R: **Lauren

**La: **Yo solo venia a apurarte, pero… oh dios mío - decía incrédula de lo que había visto

**R: **Hablamos después

**E: **Estaré esperando - beso los labios de Elizabeth por última vez y salió con Lauren del baño

**R: **No… - no tuvo tiempo de terminar

**La: **Se estaban besando - le decía a Stephanie y Santana que la veían confundidas - Con Elizabeth - mandíbulas al suelo

**St: **Rachel - miro a la morena

**R: **Vámonos - no miro a ninguna

Antes de salir volteo buscando la mirada de Elizabeth que inmediatamente encontró, le guiño un ojo y le sonrió lo que hizo aparecer una sonrisa tonta en la cara de la morena.

**St: **Tienes mucho que explicar

**La: **¿Engañas a Puck?

**St: **¿Desde cuándo?

**La: **¿Qué tal es en la cama?

**St: **Te lo tenías bien guardadito

**R: **¡Cállense! - dijo cansada - no engaño a Noah y no hay un desde cuándo ¿okey? - las otras asintieron - Detente en alguna licorería - le ordeno a la latina - cuando lleguemos a casa hablamos, ya no molesten - silencio en todo el camino. Santana paro en la licorería compro algunas botellas de vodka y ron y siguieron. Despidieron a la niñera, verificaron que Melissa estuviese bien, se cambiaron por algo mas cómodo y regresaron al salón donde esperaban una explicación

**S-St-La: **Habla - pidieron al unisonó al ver el mutismo de la morena

**R: **Me gustan…

**St: **¿Qué? - tres feas miradas recibió la chica - lo siento

**R: **Las chicas - dos bocas abiertas

**La: **También los chicos ¿no? - la morena negó - ¿Qué hay de Puck? - un suspiro de Rachel

**R: **Yo no siento lo que debería, lo amo, pero no así, como un amigo, mi mejor amigo. Me dio a mi princesa, ha estado conmigo siempre

**St: **¿Desde cuándo?

**R: **Secundaria - Santana la abrazo

**St: **¿Te lo has callado todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué?

**R: **No lo sentía correcto, para mi estaba bien en todos menos en mi… Vi como nuestro compañero Kurt sufría y como Karofsky intento suicidarse - aun escuchaba los sollozos de Kurt en el baño - yo no podía pasar por eso, ya estaba en lo más bajo como para hundirme aun mas, no podría soportarlo… En la universidad tuve el ejemplo de Santana - miro a su amiga que recordó esos años - No podía y en eso llego Noah confesando sus sentimientos, era mi mejor amigo, pensé que funcionaria, que solo era una etapa, pero con el tiempo tenía que pensar en chicas cuando estaba con él y luego llego Melissa, la luz de mi vida, no podía hacerle eso y mi carrera, tampoco - las lagrimas salían de sus ojos - Todos estos años me controle y Elizabeth vino y móvil mi mundo y termine besando a Santana anoche… Yo estaba algo tomada y casi nos acostamos si ella no me detiene y hoy bese a Elizabeth - sollozos - Me va a odiar y Melissa también, me quedare sin trabajo - lloraba aun mas - terminare sola - Santana la abrazo aun más fuerte y beso su cabeza

**S: **No lo estas ¿De acuerdo? Nos tienes a nosotras

**St: **Noah tal vez le duele un poco, pero te ama mucho, Rach

**La: **Melissa te buscara una novia, estoy segura - trataban de darle animo a su amiga

- Mami - dijo una vocecita adormilada desde las escaleras - ¿Buscaras novia? - Rachel palideció y el efecto del alcohol se esfumo

**R: **No, mi amor

**Me: **¿Ya no amas a papa? - Vio la preocupación en el rostro de su princesa. La sentó en sus piernas

**R: **Lo amo, mi vida, mucho porque me dio el mejor regalo del universo

**Me: **¿Qué es?

**R: **Tu - Melissa la abrazo

**Me: **¿Eres feliz mami?

**R: **Contigo a mi lado soy la persona más feliz del mundo

**Me: **¿Por qué quieres una novia?

**R: **No quiero una novia - aseguro

**Me: **La tía Lauren dijo que te buscaría una novia - Rachel no sabía qué hacer - ¿Tu prefieres a las princesas como las tías? - Rachel con los ojos vidriosos asintió - ¿Papa y tu se van a separar?

**R: **No… yo… no lo sé - dijo con un hilo de voz

**Me: **Si así vas a ser feliz yo te ayudo a buscar novia, mami - le dijo poniendo sus dos manitos en su cara. Lagrimas salían de los ojos de Rachel - te amo, mami - dijo antes de quedarse dormida. La abrazo y lloro unos minutos, luego la fue a acostar, pero no volvió. Santana, Lauren y Stephanie la encontraron dormida junto a Melissa, la morena la tenia pegada a su pecho mientras la abrazaba.

* * *

Noah estaba de regreso en casa, feliz por estar con dos de sus cuatro mujeres favoritas, su mama y su hermana eran las otras dos. Fue a la habitación de su hija y la encontró dormida, camino a su habitación donde encontró a Rachel llorando abrazada a su almohada

**P: **Mi amor - dijo preocupado acercándose a su esposa

**R: **Noah - se levanto sorprendida

**P: **¿Qué pasa?

**R: **Nada - se limpio las lágrimas

**P: **Rachel, no me mientas - la morena se mordió el labio

**R: **Tenemos que hablar - eso preocupo a Puck aun mas. Se sentó junto a su mujer

**P: **¿Qué ocurre?

**R: **Noah… yo… no sé cómo decir esto - movía los dedos nerviosa. La última vez que Rachel se puso así fue el día que le dio la noticia del embarazo y pensaba que no estaría contento

**P: **¿Estas embarazada?

**R: **Yo… a mi… ¿Qué? - frunció el ceño - por supuesto que no

**P: **Bueno yo solo decía - se defendió - ¿Qué quieres decirme? - los nervios volvieron a Rachel

**R: **A mi… me… me gustan las mujeres - silencio - yo lo siento, perdóname, Noah, por favor no me alejes de Melissa… Todos estos años luche contra eso

**P: **¿Años? - la morena asintió - ¿Desde cuándo?

**R: **McKinley - susurro

**P: **¿MCKINLEY? - gritaba sorprendido y paso a la furia - Esto debe ser una broma… ¿Qué soy? ¿Tu tapadera? ¿Me usaste? ¿Todo fue una mentira?

**R: **Claro que no

**P: **No quiero estar aquí ahora mismo… debo salir - agarro su chaqueta y salió del lugar dejando a una morocha llorando desconsoladamente, pero sintiéndose un poco más libre. Se volvió a acostar en su cama y espero. Minutos más tarde apareció su hija y juntas se durmieron

A la hora de la cena Rachel preparo algo a su pequeña, vieron un poco de televisión y luego fueron a la cama. Rachel acostó a Melissa con ella y abrazas se volvieron a dormir

* * *

Puck regresaba a casa después de pensar mucho mientras caminaba. Fue al cuarto de su hija y no la vía, abrió la puerta de su habitación y sus dos morenas estaban ahí, se acerco a ellas, beso la cabeza de cada una.

**P: **Rachel - movió un poco a la mujer - Rachel - repetía la acción - Rach… despierta - la morena abría los ojos y se encontraba con su aun esposo - Hola

**R: **Noah - se levanto delicadamente para no despertar a su hija - ¿Dónde estuviste? Me tenías preocupada

**P: **Sígueme - le tendió su mano y la morena la tomo para salir de la habitación y bajar las escaleras al salón, se sentaron en el sofá y se quedaron en silencio - Perdóname - Rachel lo miro - por gritarte y tratarte asi, perdóname

**R: **Noah, perdóname a mi yo…

**P: **No te disculpes por ser quien eres - la interrumpió - ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?

**R: **Nunca lo quise aceptar - el la miro - lo veía normal en todos menos en mí, no podían gustarme, pensé que contigo todo se iría, pero no fue así, ahí siguieron y lo he intentado - aseguro - Fui a psicólogos, pero no sirvió - lloraba - perdóname, por favor

**P: **¿Has sido feliz?

**R: **Lo soy - era cierto - era feliz, pero le faltaba ese algo para sentirse completa

**P: **¿Me amas? - la morena asintió - Pero no como tu pareja ¿verdad? - volvió a asentir - lamento no haberme dado cuenta

**R: **No es tu culpa

**P: **Quiero el divorcio - vio el miedo en los ojos de la Rachel - No, no, jamás la alejaría de ti, es tan tuya como mía, pero si quiero el divorcio, que te aceptes y seas completamente feliz con alguna chica que te ame como yo te amo o aun mas, que la ames a ella y ame a Melissa y que acepte que vienen con guarda espaldas - toco su pecho - quiero lo mejor para ti y no puedo comprender los años que aguantaste… ¿tus amigas lo sabían? - negó - sola, tantos años sola no está bien, Rach - la pego a su cuerpo - tienes mi apoyo como lo has tenido siempre - la abrazo fuerte - Nos divorciaremos, te quedaras con el apartamento, yo buscare algo, hablaremos con Melissa y le explicaremos - la morena asintió - te amo, Rachel. Jamás olvides eso y antes de mi novia y esposa, era mi mejor amiga… casi mi hermana y a eso volveremos, solo dame tiempo - la morena volvió a asentir

**R: **Gracias, Noah… nunca dudes de mi amor por ti porque te amo. Me has dado lo más hermoso y maravilloso de mi vida que es Melissa, años de amor, cuidado y apoyo. Yo se que encontraras a alguien mejor que te ame y ame a Melissa, porque te lo mereces… Recuerda que eres uno de los dos hombres de mi vida y eso jamás cambiara.

**P: **Tu una de las cuatro mujeres y tampoco cambiara - se besaron como despedida y se fueron al piso de arriba abrazados. Rachel entro a la habitación principal donde la esperaba su hija y Puck al de invitados a llorar como no lo había hecho nunca.

* * *

**Aquí**** otro capitulo**

**En el próximo llega Quinn, asi que si quieren el otro mañana quiero muchos reviews a 40 y si es posible mas para darle la bienvenida a la rubia ¿si?**

**Elizabeth y Rachel va, es algo seguro que se nombrara un poco nada mas**

**Pezberry no volvera a pasar**


	5. Chapter 5

La semana paso igual, seguían actuando como una familia, aunque ahora dormían en cuartos separados y no había besos o alguna muestra de cariño, pero a veces para ambos era inevitable por la costumbre.

Cuando hablaron con Melissa, la pequeña lo comprendió y acepto, ya había hablado con su madre del tema, pero prefirió no decir nada y dejar que su papa hablara le preguntaron con quien querría vivir, la pequeña no sabía que hacer se dio cuenta que ambos la necesitaban, lo veía en sus miradas, pero se decidió por su padre, el la necesitaba más, lo sabía y sentía.

Cuando Noah consiguió un nuevo apartamento comenzó a llevarse sus cosas poco apoco, con ayuda de sus amigos que estaban al tanto de la separación, se sorprendieron, pero comprendieron, todos venían de Lima y se conocían desde hace muchos años. El lugar estuvo completamente listo y Puck decidió irse a vivir con su pequeña, lo que le partió el alma a Rachel, porque no la quería lejos, pero necesitaba tiempo para ella.

Melissa viviría con Puck, el se encargaría de llevarla al colegio, como siempre, Rachel la buscaría y llevaría a su práctica de soccer y Noah la buscaría al salir para llevarla a casa y así hasta que llegaba el fin de semana que se quedaba con Rachel.

La noche final de la obra fue todo un éxito entre el público estaban, esposo o ex esposo y sus amigos, aunque Puck no quería asistir, Rachel le dijo que ese era su lugar, se lo había ganado, si quiera podía decir que estaban separándose, pero que asistiera, a el no le quedo otra.

En la fiesta todo iba bien Rachel tenia días esquivando a Elizabeth, sentía su mirada desde lejos, pero la ignoraba o intentaba hacerlo, camino al baño y Elizabeth la siguió

**E: **Rachel

**R: **Elizabeth

**E: **Llevas días esquivándome, prometiste que hablaríamos

**R: **Yo no prometí nada - Elizabeth frunció el ceño - No estoy en mi mejor momento, entiendo eso por favor

**E: **¿Qué ocurre? - Rachel negó con la cabeza y rio irónicamente

**R: **Me estoy separando - se sorprendió, pero por dentro se alegraba de escuchar eso

**E: **¿Estás bien?

**R: **¿TE PARECE QUE LO ESTOY? - grito y respiro profundo. Elizabeth se asusto - lo siento, debo irme

**E: **Habla conmigo, por favor - la detuvo - cuentas conmigo ¿de acuerdo? Yo seguiré en Nueva York un tiempo, toma un café conmigo y hablemos… Yo te daré el tiempo que necesites - se acercaba cada vez mas - pero no me alejes - la beso

**R: **Esta bien… y gracias, creo - Elizabeth sonrió y la volvió a besar y luego salieron de ahí

* * *

Lauren y Stephanie habían partido a Hawaii donde pasarías dos maravillosas semanas. Rachel y Santana se la pasaban en el apartamento de la primera.

**S: **Vamos a Los Cabos, Rachel - propuso - unos días de descanso no vendrían nada mal, asi te despejas de todo esto del divorcio

**R: **Melissa, ¿recuerdas?

**S: **Nos vamos el domingo y regresamos el viernes

**R: **No se si sea buena idea

**S: **Podríamos conocer chicas o podrías invitarla

**R: **No

**S: **Yo puedo conseguir a alguien aquí o allá - Rachel negó - Podrían conocerse mas - volvía a negar - Rachel eres soltera

**R: **En proceso de divorcio - corrigió y Santana rodo los ojos

**S: **Rachel solo invítala

**R: **No lo hare

**S: **Entonces lo hago yo - dijo sacando el móvil de Rachel de donde lo tenía escondido y corrió a encerrarse en el baño - "Elizabeth quisiera hablar contigo, ¿Podemos vernos en una hora en Central Park? Te espero con un café. Rachel" - salió del baño - todo tuyo - le entrego el móvil

**R: **¿Cómo pudiste?

**S: **Alguien tenía que hacerlo… Veré una película - salió de la habitación dejando a Rachel que se arreglara para su cita

* * *

Nerviosa se sentía Rachel ahí sentada en una de las bancas con dos cafés en mano mientras esperaba a Elizabeth

**E: **Hola - dijo al llegar. Rachel que no se había dado cuenta de su llegada se sobre salto

**R: **Hola - dijo nerviosa. Elizabeth beso su mejilla - Lamento esto

**E: **¿Por qué? - pregunto

**R: **Por pedirte que vinieras, seguro tenias algo mejor que hacer - la pelinegra negó

**E: **Tu eres mejor - la morena se sonrojo - ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?

**R: **Bueno… yo… me preguntaba si… bueno, mi amiga Santana quiere ir a Los Cabos y yo quería saber si… bueno… si tú querías venir - el rojo era el nuevo color de la cara de la morena - No estás obligada o algo parecido, solo es una idea

**E: **Me encantaría - dijo sonriente

**R: **¿En serio?

**E: **Por supuesto, Rachel - la morena le sonrió

**R: **Nos vamos el domingo

**E: **¿Podría decirle a una amiga que nos acompañe? - vio la cara de desilusión de Rachel - Le gustara a Santana - dijo sonriendo

**R: **Creo que está bien

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí Puck caminaba de la mano de su hija por Central Park

**Me: **Debo buscarle una novia a mami - la cara de Puck cambio a dolor - una como - miraba a todas las chicas que caminaban por ahí - como ella - señalaba a una rubia que compraba flores junto a otra rubia un poco más alta

**P: **Amor, hay dos chicas allá

**Me: **La rubia de cabello corto - especifico

**P: **Bueno pues ella será, ahora tu y yo regresemos a casa que tu mama vendrá por ti - se fueron a casa, pero antes compraron dos helados

* * *

**Me: **Mami - salto a los brazos de su madre que llegaba con Santana

**R: **Hola mi amor, te extrañe mucho

**Me: **Yo también, mami - se separo de los brazos de su madre - Hola, tia San

**R: **Noah, ¿podemos hablar? - el moreno asintió y caminaron a su despacho

**P: **Antes - tomo unos papeles sobre el escritorio - Debes firmar esto

**R: **Son… - el chico asintió y le acerco un bolígrafo. Rachel lo firmo sin leerlos, confiaba en Noah ciegamente

**P: **Eres libre - le dijo con algo de dolor - ¿De qué querías hablar? - cambio de tema al ver las lagrimas de Rachel salir de sus ojos

**R: **El domingo iré a Los Cabos con Santana, puedo llevarme a Melissa si aceptas, sacare un permiso especial en su colegio

**P: **No es necesario, si ella quiere puede ir contigo, no debes pedirme permiso

**R: **Quedamos en hablar con el otro de todo lo referente a Melissa - Puck asintió - Si ella quiere la llevare - caminaron a la puerta - Noah - lo detuvo y este volteo - Gracias - lo abrazo y el la abrazo fuerte

Melissa no quiso acompañar a su madre, pero prometió que le traería muchos regalos.

* * *

El viaje a Los Cabos fue un éxito total. La amiga de Elizabeth resulto ser un buen polvo para Santana la primera noche, luego se hicieron amigas y se divirtieron conquistando chicas.

Elizabeth y Rachel se divirtieron mucho. La primera noche fue incomoda ya que tuvieron que compartir habitación, pero la segunda noche ambas estaban tomadas y terminaron besándose apasionadamente hasta que Santana las detuvo, pero la tercera noche ambas chicas sobrias lo hicieron y para Rachel fue tan diferente y mágico, se sintió tan bien que tuvo que repetirlo todas las noches que estuvieron ahí y algunas mañanas.

Regresar a Nueva York fue igual, Rachel y Elizabeth seguían viéndose y salían. La pelinegra iba al apartamento de la morena, conoció a su hermosa hija a la que le cayó muy bien la nueva amiga de su mama. Elizabeth le pidió formalizar lo que tenían y la morena acepto.

Los rumores comenzaron, la noticia del divorcio de la famosa actriz de Broadway se conoció en toda la ciudad. Rachel Berry Corcoran era soltera nuevamente, pero ella no hablaba sobre eso, era muy reservada.

Puck conoció a la nueva novia de Rachel quien era preciosa y aunque le dolía se alegro por la morena. Melissa estaba normal, le caía muy bien Elizabeth, pero sabía que no era la mujer para ella, pero respetaba la decisión de su madre.

Seis meses después a Elizabeth se le presento la gran oportunidad de volver al modelaje en Paris, le pidió a la morena que la acompañara pero Rachel rechazo la oferta y se quedo en Nueva York lo que dio por finalizada su relación.

Ya habían pasado cinco meses desde que termino su relación con Elizabeth, había dado a conocer su orientación sexual sin dar mucha información y aunque esperaba el rechazo de los directores o conocidos nada de eso ocurrió. Estaba a semanas de estrenar una nueva obra donde era protagonista.

Su vida amorosa era prácticamente nula, tenía sexo casual con cualquier chica que conocía. Santana decía que había creado un monstruo al salir del closet.

**Me: **Mami - llegaba su hija a sus brazos y la llenaba de besos

**R: **Princesa, te extrañe tanto

**Me: **Yo igual - la abrazaba

**R: **¿Y tu papa? - preguntaba al no verlo

**Me: **Se está bañando… Buscare mis cosas - subió las escaleras

El timbre sonó y Rachel decidió abrir la puerta, se quedo estática al ver a la hermosa mujer frente a ella, una rubia de cabello corto, espectaculares ojos avellanas que te atrapaban inmediatamente, sonrisa perfecta y unos labios para morirse que en ese momento estaban estirados en una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Hola - dijo tímida y nerviosa

**R: **Hola - respondió saliendo del transe - ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

- Busco a Noah Puckerman

**R:** El esta bañándose, ¿Quién lo busca?

- Quinn, Quinn Fabray

**R: **Rachel Berry - se presento

**Q: **Se quién eres - dijo nerviosa - he visto tus obras y eres grandiosa

**R: **Gracias - se sonrojo, cosa que nunca le pasaba cuando la alagaban con respecto a su talento

**Q: **Además Melissa me habla mucho de ti

**Me: **Quinn - la niña corría a los brazos de la chica

**Q: **Hola, pequeña - la abrazo

**Me: **Ya conociste a mi mama - la rubia asintió - ella es la novia de mi papa - Una bofetada fue lo que sintió en su mejilla al escuchar aquello

**R: **Un placer, Quinn, pasa por favor - se aparto

**P: **Rach - llegaba a la sala - Hola, Quinn - besaba los labios de su novia y luego abrazaba a Rachel - mi chica - esa era la nueva o antigua relación que volvieron a tener - ¿Ya conociste a Quinn? - la morena asintió - Soy afortunado ¿verdad? Rodeado de mujeres hermosas - dijo sonriendo

**R: **Lo eres - decía viendo a la rubia que estaba sonrojada. Melissa veía a su madre y en ese instante se dio cuenta que no estaba loca - ¿Cómo se conocieron? - Melissa presto atención a la historia, en realidad no sabía cómo paso. Recordaba a Quinn la primera vez que la vio hace casi dos años en Central Park

_**Flash Back**_

_**Puck estaba cerca de su oficina comprando un café, no le gustaba el de la oficina y su secretaria no aparecía y tampoco le parecía correcto aprovecharse de ella, así que el mismo salió y fue por su café. Después que se lo entregaran camino a la salida, pero por pensar en otras cosas choca con alguien derramando su café en su traje**_

_**- Lo siento - dijo la persona. Noah levanto la cabeza y se encontró con una hermosa rubia que le parecía conocida**_

_**P: No hay problema - le quito importancia - ¿Te conozco? - la rubia negó**_

_**- No lo creo - dijo con una sonrisa**_

_**P: Noah Puckerman - se presento**_

_**- Quinn Fabray **_

_**P: ¿Qué te parece si olvidamos este incidente con un nuevo café y una cena el vierna por la noche? - dijo con una sonrisa coqueta**_

_**Q: Me parece perfecto - dijo sonriendo**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

**P: **Llevamos saliendo desde entonces

**R: **Vaya, me alegro por ti - dijo sinceramente - Bueno, esta hermosísima señorita y yo nos vamos - agarro la mano de su hija - nos vemos el domingo, Noah

**Me: **Adiós, papi - beso la mejilla del hombre y luego la de la rubia - Adiós, Quinn

**R: **Un placer, Quinn

**Q: **Hasta luego - se quedo viendo por donde había salido la hermosa morena

**P: **¿Lista? - la rubia salió de su transe y asintió

* * *

**R: **¿Qué te gustaría hacer este fin de semana? - la niña se encogió de hombros - ¿Tan aburrida soy? - negó con una sonrisa

**Me: **¿Qué te parece Quinn?

**R: **Se ve agradable… ¿Te trata bien?

**Me: **De maravilla - la morena asintió - Es linda ¿cierto?

**R: **Preciosa

**Me: **¿Más que Elizabeth?

**R: **Son bellezas diferentes, pero si, más que Elizabeth

**Me: **¿La extrañas? - la morena la miro - A Elizabeth

**R: **Un poco, pero nada que el tiempo no cure… ¿La extrañas tu?

**Me: **Un poco, era divertida - la morena volvió a asentir

**R: **También te extraña

**Me: **¿Has hablado con ella?

**R: **Claro, si tenemos suerte podemos pedirle que se desvele un poco por nosotras - le sonrió

**Me: **¿Haría eso? - la morena asintió - Genial

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews **

**Apareció**** Quinn y es novia de Puck no se preocupen no dura mucho**

**Actualizo mañana pero saben la condición ;)**

**Algunos serán largos y otros cortos **


	6. Chapter 6

**S: **¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto? - preguntaba molesta

**R: **Se lo prometí

**S: **¿A dónde la llevaras para que la use?

**R: **¿Al parque? - dijo obvia

**S: **¿Por qué tenía que estar en mantenimiento precisamente hoy ese cochino ascensor? - preguntaba aun más molesta

**R: **Deja de quejarte

**S: **¿Dónde están Lauren y Stephanie?

**R: **Fueron por el pastel

**S: **Puck debería cargar esto

**R: **Cierra la boca, López - dijo cansada. Santana podía agotar su paciencia cuando se lo proponía

**S: **¿Te ayudo y así me pagas?

**R: **¿Me cobras?

**S: **Estoy subiendo una bicicleta por las escaleras al último piso de un edificio

**R: **Le hará bien a tu cuerpo

**S: **Ahora ofendes mi cuerpo - la morena rodo los ojos - solo espero que las otras dos también suban las escaleras - refunfuñaba - Se la podías dar en la fiesta eh, la fiesta del sábado, pero noooo, hagamos que Santana suba las escaleras hoy porque a la señorita Berry se le antoja dársela justo el día exacto de su cumpleaños

**R: **Una queja más y te tendrás que quedar en lo de tus padres cuando vayamos a Lima - no hubo más palabras negativas de parte de la latina

Cuando llegaron al piso se encontraron con Lauren y Stephanie

**S: **¿Cómo subieron?

**St-La: **El ascensor - boca abierta, tic en el ojo y ceño fruncido eran las señales que advertían la furia López

**S: **LA PU…

**P: **¡Chicas! - abría la puerta y las dejaba pasar - Rach - abrazaba y besaba la mejilla de su ex esposa - Aun duerme

**R: **Perfecto - la rubia llego al salón y Rachel inmediatamente quedo hipnotizada

**Q: **Hola - saludo tímida y nerviosa, la morena siempre la ponía así cada vez que iba por Melissa, cuando pasaba a dejarla o cuando Puck no podía recogerla que le pedía el favor a Quinn de recibir a Melissa en su casa mientras el llegaba o cuando se han encontrado por ahí.

**R: **Hola, Quinn - besaba su mejilla y le sonreía. La rubia inmediatamente se sonrojaba - Chicas, ella es Quinn - la presentaba - Ellas son mis amigas Lauren y Stephanie - señalaba a las dos chicas - Y ya conoces a Santana - la latina estaba más alejada, en cualquier momento explotaría, pero movió la cabeza en forma de saludo. Las otras dos se presentaron correctamente - Muy bien, nosotros vamos primero - se refería a ella y Puck - y luego llegan ustedes con el pastel ¿de acuerdo?

**St: **Todos los años es igual y aun nos lo repite

**La: **¿Dónde están Sam y Finn?

**P: **Subiendo por las escaleras - Lauren y Stephanie lo miraron extrañadas - Le traen una cocinita entre los dos o algo así de estúpido no recuerdo, pero le pedí al portero que quien trajera regalos grandes lo hiciera subir por las escaleras - dijo riendo

**S: **¿TU QUE? - la bomba López explotaba

**R: **San, cálmate - pedía sujetándola por la cintura

**S: **Te enseñare como son las cosas en Lima High Adjacent, Puckerman. ¿Sabes lo que pasa ahí? COSAS MALAS - comenzaba a hablar en español - TE CORTARE A TU AMIGO POR HACERME SUBIR ESAS PUTAS ESCALERAS CON UNA BICICLETA

**R: **San, despertaras a Melissa - la latina fue calmándose al escuchar el nombre de su sobrina - Lo matas después ¿De acuerdo, cielo? - fulmino con la mirada a Puck, ella tampoco estaba contenta de haber subido las escaleras por gusto de su ex. Santana gruño en aceptación - Gracias - le dio un pico que sorprendió a Quinn y Puck volvió a respirar, conocía la furia López muy bien - Ya saben - el timbre sonó y la rubia abrió - Hola, chicos. Justo a tiempo

**Sa: **Maldito ascensor - Puck reía. Santana ya se vengaría con ayuda de los dos chicos

Puck y Rachel subieron a la habitación de su amada princesa

**R: **Despierta bella durmiente - pedía - para tus papis - acariciaba su cabello y la niña poco a poco abrió los ojos encontrándose a sus personas favoritas

**Me: **Buenos días

**P: **Buenos días, niña del cumpleaños - le sonrió

**R: **Felicidades, princesa - la abrazaban. La puerta se abría dejando pasar a sus tíos y Quinn con un gran pastel y todos comenzaron a cantar el cumpleaños feliz - pide un deseo, amor - miro a su mami y soplo las velas - te amo, mi amor

**Me: **Te amo a ti, mami - la abrazaba

**S: **Ven aquí, enana - la pequeña abrazo a sus todos los presentes y luego bajaron para que le dieran sus obsequios

**R: **Este es de parte de tu papa y yo - le entro un paquete - cuídalo muy bien - la niña lo abrió y se encontró con un móvil

**Me: **Gracias, gracias - los abrazo a ambos

**P: **De mi parte - busco en su habitación y bajo con un cachorro

**Me: **Te llamare… Tana - todos rieron menos Santana que tenía el ceño fruncido. La rubia se acercaba a la pequeña con una caja de regalo

**Q: **Aquí tienes, Melissa. Feliz Cumpleaños - le entrego el paquete

**Me: **Gracias, Quinn - se sorprendió al ver una Polaroid - ¡WOW! - abrazo a la rubia - muchas gracias - la chica le sonrió contenta

**R: **Melissa - llegaba a las dos chicas - Te están llamando - mostro su móvil

**Me: **¿Hola?

- ¿Hablo con la niña del cumpleaños? - pregunto una voz conocida

**Me: **¡Elizabeth! - dijo contenta y se fue corriendo a su habitación

**St: **Comienzo a estar celosa de Elizabeth

**R: **No tiene favorita

**La: **es la ex novia de su mami que la complacía en todo, por supuesto que es su favorita

"¿Novia?" eran los únicos pensamientos de la rubia, eso y la imagen que se grabo del pico entre la morena y la latina

**P: **¿Podemos dejar de hablar de favoritos? - pedía señalando a su chica

**S: **Puckie the Pooh no quiere espantar a su noviecita - no iba a dejar pasar lo de las escaleras

**Fi: **No lo molestes, Santana - miro a su amigo que le daba las gracias con una sonrisa - Terminara llorando con su tarro de miel - todos reían

**R: **Noah debemos ir a comprar las cosas para la fiesta

**P: **Pensé que Santana iba contigo

**S: **Me hiciste subir las escaleras con bicicleta en mano hasta tu puta puerta… NI LO SUEÑES

**P: **Tengo que estar en la corte toda la semana, Rach

**Q: **Yo puedo ayudarte - se ofreció e inmediatamente todas las miradas se posaron en ella

**P: **¡Excelente! Quinn ira contigo

* * *

**R: **Muchas gracias, Quinn - la vio fijamente y le sonrió. La rubia volvió a sonrojarse

**R: **Muchas gracias por esto - le dijo Quinn mientras empujaba el carrito de la compra

**Q: **No hay de que, lo que sea por ayudarte… ayudar - corrigió rápido y la morena le sonrió

**- **¿Rachel?... ¿Rachel Berry? - pregunto una pelirroja de ojos azules

**R: **Marley Rose - dijo sorprendida

- Amor, ¿encontraste lo que deseabas? - preguntaba una rubia llegando a ellas

**R: **Oh dios, Kitty Wilde - susurro lamentándose

**K: **Rachel Berry Corcoran - la miro de arriba abajo - ¿Quieres quitarme a mi chica? - tomo posesivamente la cintura de Marley

**Q: **No veo necesidad de hacerlo, ¿verdad, cariño? - miro a la morena que estaba sorprendida y volvió a la realidad siguiéndole el juego a la rubia. Cualquier cosa por sacárselas de encima

**R: **Cierto - beso la mejilla de "su" chica y sonrió

**K: **Pensé que estaba con Puckerman, sabía que tu nivel de homosexualidad era mayor al de Hummel - ataco

**Ma: **¡Kitty! - regaño - Perdónala, Rachel, es muy celosa - la reto con la mirada - Fue un placer verte, espero se repita - saco una tarjeta - llámanos y salgamos las cuatro - le sonrió a la rubia quien tomo la tarjeta

**Q: **Gracias, lo haremos - le sonrió de vuelta y se alejaron

**R: **Estúpida Kitty - murmuro molesta- Gracias, Quinn. No tenias que hacerlo

**Q: **No hay problema - le guiño un ojo y Rachel quedo perdida en ese gesto - ¿Por qué te odia tanto?

**R: **Pensaba que estaba enamorada de su chica que en ese tiempo no lo era - dijo riendo

**Q: **¿Lo estabas? - Rachel se sonrojo - Si lo estabas - afirmo riendo - Disculpa que pregunte esto, pero… ¿Eres lesbiana? - la morena mordió el labio incomoda, no se acostumbraba a las etiquetas

**R: **Lo soy - dijo al fin

**Q: **¿Qué hay de Noah y Melissa?

**R: **Estuvimos casados seis años, el tiempo en que no me aceptaba - se encogió de hombros

**Q: **Entiendo… ¿tienes novia? - pregunto ansiosa de escuchar respuesta

**R: **¿interesada? - pregunto coqueta

**Q: **No, no, no… yo… eh… tengo una amiga que… que podría presentarte

**R: **Si es tan hermosa como tú, estaré encantada de conocerla - Quinn se sonrojo

**Q: **Gracias - le sonrió a la morena que le guiño un ojo

* * *

**KARLEY! Ellas me encantan**

**En el próximo la salida de las cuatro chicas :)**

**Si lo quieres para mañana 28 ya saben lo que deben hacer! **

**Buenas noches y lamento subir de madrugada **


	7. Chapter 7

Con teléfono en mano y la mirada perdida. Una llamada había cambiado su viernes en la noche y lo peor de todo es que no tenía como cubrir la mentira, ¿Cómo Marley había conseguido su número? Estúpidos ojos azules que consiguen lo que quieren.

**S: **Cuéntame, ¿Qué piensas hacer

**R: **¿Ir sola y decir la verdad?

- ¿Ir a donde? - Melissa llegaba de la mano de Quinn a casa de su madre para quedarse con ella. Las dos mujeres saludaron a la rubia con la cabeza y una sonrisa

**S: **Tiene que buscar una excusa para no llevar a su supuesta novia ante la ex capitana de porristas

**Me: **¿La rubia que te molestaba, mami? - la morena fulmino con la mirada a la latina

**S: **¿Qué? Se va a enterar - Rachel se levanto y fue a la cocina y la rubia la siguió

**Q: **¿Qué ocurre? - dijo y Rachel se asusto - Lo siento

**R: **No te preocupes - se puso la mano en el pecho y respiro profundo

**Q: **¿Qué ocurre? - volvió a insistir

**R: **No es nada

**Q: **Vamos, Rach…el - arreglo - dime

**R: **¿Recuerdas a las dos chicas del otro día? - la rubia asintió - las veré esta noche

**Q: **¿Iras sin tu novia? - levanto a su novia y el gesto mato a Rachel

**R: **Ehh… yo… yo no tenía una - se aclaro la garganta - novia

**Q: **Para ellas lo soy, así que iré contigo

**R: **No es necesario, Quinn. No tienes por qué molestarte, les diré la verdad y ya

**Q: **No es molestia… Noah tiene mucho que hacer, asi que no hay problema

**R: **Gracias, Quinn

**Q: **¿Pasas por mí? - pregunto sonriendo

**R: **Ocho en punto

**Q: **Estaré esperando - beso su mejilla y se fue

**R: **¿En qué te metiste Rachel? - se dijo así misma apoyando sus cabeza en la encimera

* * *

- ¿Puedo saber a dónde vas? - pregunto a través de la pantalla

**R: **Ya te dije, voy a salir

- ¿Alguna chica nueva?

**R: **Que pesada eres y no, no es una chica nueva, son dos compañeras de instituto y Quinn

**Me: **Mami - entraba a la habitación - ¿Por qué tengo que quedarme con la tía San?

**R: **Porque yo tengo que salir y tu niñera está enferma

**Me: **¿Una chica? - pregunto inocente y se escucho la escandalosa risa por el portátil - ¡Elizabeth! - dijo con una sonrisa

**E: **Hola, princesa

**R: **No es una chica

**Me: **Pero solo te arreglas así cuando saldrás con alguna chica linda

**E: **Saldrá con Quinn - los ojos de Melissa se iluminaron

**Me: **¿En serio? - pregunto contenta

**E: **Alguien está muy feliz por la información

**R: **Ya no molesten - miro su reloj, marcaba las 7:30 - Debo irme… ¿Dónde estará… - el timbre sonó - Esa es Santana yo me voy, te amo

**Me-E: **También te amo

**R: **Es para Melissa - Elizabeth le saco la lengua - nos vemos - salió de la habitación

**E: **Habla - le dijo a la pequeña

**S: **Enana - llegaba a la habitación - Langone - saludo - ¿De qué hablan?

**E: **Melissa piensa que Quinn es perfecta para Rachel

**S: **Puede ser - dijo pensativa - A la enana le gusta y la rubia le sonríe mucho, sin olvidar que hoy se hará pasar por su novia

* * *

Rachel estaba frente al edificio de Quinn, la rubia compartía piso con su mejor amiga Brittany, chica que le presento a Rachel, salieron una vez, pero no eran muy compatibles. La rubia era algo extraña para el gusto de Rachel, aunque es llevaba muy bien con Melissa. Se la presentare a Santana se dijo una vez Rachel, tal vez le guste.

Vio a la rubia salir del edificio y caminar a la camioneta con un lindo vestido, su cabello liso y suelto

**Q: **Hola - saludo besando su mejilla

**R: **Estas preciosa - halago sin pensar

**Q: **Gracias - dijo sonrojada

Rachel no podía negar que desde el primer momento que la vio le gusto, ¿y cómo no? La rubia era sumamente preciosa, un rostro perfecto, hermoso cuerpo y una personalidad atrayente, sin hablar mucho de sus ojos, te miraba y ya te tenía besando sus pies, eso sin agregar su ceja levantada, su hermosa sonrisa que te hace perder la cabeza y su especular voz.

La rubia no es solo una cara bonita, es una chica inteligente, amable, soñadora, comprensiva y divertida, se podría decir que una chica perfecta y una con novio y ese novia no era cualquier hombre, era nada más y nada menos que su ex marido y padre de su hija, Noah Puckerman.

Hubiese dado cualquier cosa porque es día que la conoció tocara la puerta equivocada, pero para su mala suerte no fue así, era la novia de Noah y debía respetarlo, se lo debía.

**Q: **¿A dónde vamos?

**R: **Iremos a cenar después a bailar y beber algo, pero no demasiado - le guiño un ojo

**Q: **Tengo muchas ganas de bailar - dijo sonriendo

El trayecto al restaurante fue corto y silencioso, cuando llegaron Marley y Kitty se encontraban en la mesa esperándolas. Quinn tomo su mano, gesto que la sorprendió, la vio y la rubia le sonreía lo que le saco un poco los nervios que tenia.

**Q: **Debemos hacerlo bien - le susurro

**R: **Buenas noches - saludo, ambas chicas se levantaron y saludaron como un par de besos a cada una

* * *

**Q: **¿Desde cuándo están juntas? - pregunto cambiando de tema mientras comían

**Ma: **Cuando nos graduamos me pidió que fuese su novia y bueno desde entonces estamos juntas

**Q: **¿Planes de boda? - Kitty se ahogo con el vino que estaba bebiendo y Rachel se reía por lo bajo

**K: **Aun no tenemos intenciones de hacerlo

**R: **Alguien le tiene miedo al compromiso - soltó burlona

**K: **Es mejor que un matrimonio fracasado ¿no? - se defendió

**Ma: **¡Ktty!

**K: **¿Qué? Es cierto, ¿crees que no nos enteramos? Los rumores en Lima corren rápido y más si vienen de la gran actriz - Rachel comenzaba a hervirle la sangre

**Q: **Los matrimonios serán un fracaso cuando no es la persona correcta - acoto - ¿Cómo la encuentras sino pruebas?

**K: **Te das cuenta sin necesidad de casarte si es o no la persona correcta, así como Marley lo es para mi

**Q: **¿Entonces por qué no te has casado con ella? - pregunto con su ceja levantada

**Ma: **¿Cómo se conocieron? - salvo a su chica, después hablarían ellas dos de eso

**Q: **Yo buscaba el apartamento de un amigo y por equivocación toque el de ella, fue algo así como amor a primera vista - miro a los ojos de Rachel que tragaba grueso ¿Era una indirecta? Quinn beso su mejilla

**Ma: **Que lindo - la morena asintió

Siguieron hablando de otras cosas sin importancia como la mudanza de las chicas a Nueva York desde Los Ángeles por el nuevo trabajo de Kitty, lo que dio a entender mas salidas entre las dos parejas. Al terminar la comida decidieron ir a una disco de ambiente que le recomendaron a Marley.

* * *

Morena y rubia bajitas fueron por las bebidas mientras las otras dos chicas esperaban en una mesa.

**Ma: **Si Rachel es la misma chica que recuerdo eres muy afortunada - dijo mientras miraba a las dos chicas

**Q: **Lo soy - afirmo a la morena

Kitty y Rachel regresaron a la mesa y la rubia no perdió tiempo en sacas a su pelirroja a bailar. Quinn movía las piernas y brazos inconscientemente, tenía muchas ganas de bailar, pero no se atrevía a pedírselo a la morena y esta tampoco a la rubia, pero una morena de ojos azules si estaba dispuesta.

**- **Hola - se acerco a la mesa - ¿Quieres bailar? - le pregunto a la rubia

**Q: **Ehh… yo - miro a la morena que tenía el ceño fruncido

**R: **Lo siento, pero MI novia bailara conmigo - tomo la mano de la rubia y la arrastro a la pista de baile

**Q: **No sabía que eras tan posesiva - le hablo al oído mientras se movía sensualmente

**R: **No podemos quedar mal frente a esas dos y debo cuidad a la chica de mi amigo

Quinn se decepciono al escuchar esas palabras y la mención a Puck.

Mentiría si dijeron que Rachel no llamaba su atención, lo hizo apenas la vio y fue aumentando mientras más compartía con ella, cuando vio el pico que le dio a Santana y la palabra ex novia de la boca de Lauren sintió algo en el estomago.

Jamás le había pasado, siempre se sintió atraída por chicos. Llego a experimentar con una compañera de clases en la universidad, pero no le pareció gran cosa, de hecho no lo volvió a hacer. Pero Rachel era diferente, tenía algo aparta de su belleza física que le gustaba, tal vez su personalidad o su voz y su forma de transmitir tanto en el escenario o eran sus ojos hermosos ojos que te hacían sentir desnuda por la intensa mirada que le lanzaba, no lo sabía, solo le gustaba, pero para su mala suerte Rachel no parecía sentir lo mismo, aunque pareciese a veces que le coqueteara, pero cambiaba de idea porque al parecer venia con su personalidad.

* * *

La noche paso rápido entre baile y tragos, sin darse cuenta iban en el auto de la morena camino al edificio donde vivía Quinn

**R: **Espero te divirtieras y muchas gracias, Quinn

**Q: **Lo hice y no es molestia - le sonrió - recuerda que nos veremos de nuevo la semana que viene

**R: **No puedo creer que aceptaras, hoy quería romperle la cara a Kitty

**Q: **No se vería bien que la actriz de Broadway golpee chicas en un restaurante - Rachel rio

**R: **No, no se vería bien - estaciono el auto - Quinn, gracias por todo

**Q: **Lo hago encantada

**R: **Te lo recompensare - Quinn se acerco a su mejilla y la beso - se acerca un fin de semana de chicas, tal vez te gustaría venir… puedes traer a Brittany

**Q: **Lo pensare - se bajo del auto - Buenas noches, novia - le guiño un ojo

**R: **Buenas noches - susurro viéndola entrar - Noah, Rachel, Noah - se dijo y arranco el auto

* * *

**Hola **

**Aquí el otro capitulo **

**Gracias por los reviews son geniales uds**

**Les recomiendo **

**Siempre fuiste tu: s/9072200/1/Siempre-fuiste-tu**

**Una cancion para ti: s/9130218/1/Una-canción-para-ti**

**Selfish Town: s/8478607/1/Selfish-Town**

**Silent Messages: s/9077991/1/Silent-Messages**

**Comenzar de nuevo: s/8358799/1/Comenzar-De-Nuevo**

**La propabilidad de Faberry a primera vista: s/9192955/1/La-probabilidad-de-Faberry-a-primera-v ista**

**Siempre en Julio 30: s/9204487/1/Siempre-en-Julio-30**

**Promise This: s/8838176/1/Promise-This**

**Fics muy buenos y con pocos reviews **


	8. Chapter 8

**E: **¿Tan desesperada estas que consigues novia falsa? - pregunto a través de la pantalla

**R: **¡Santana! No le contare mas nada - Elizabeth rio - No estoy desesperada, Quinn solo me ayuda

**E: **Me pudiste usar a mí

**R: **Estas a miles de kilómetros y ella estaba cuando me las encontré

Rachel y Quinn seguían saliendo con Kitty y Marley o seguían fingiendo ser la pareja perfecta, cosa que no molestaba a ninguna, pero a la morena le comenzaba a pasar factura, ya se le hacía imposible disimular su tonta sonrisa al verla o ponerse nerviosa cuando la rubia se acercaba mucho a ella. Se habían inventado miles de anécdotas sobre sus días de pareja, que entre las dos lograban completas, cuando una las comenzaba la otra la terminaba.

En cada salida proponían otra y aunque Rachel al principio pensaba negarse Quinn se le adelantaba aceptando, hasta que llego el punto de ella proponer ideas.

**E: **Te estás enamorando Rachel

**R: **Y vamos de nuevo - rodaba los ojos fastidiada

**E: **Es la verdad, lo estás haciendo - insistió - los ojos se te iluminan cuando hablas de ella, sin contar la sonrisa de tonta que pones… ¡ASI!

**R: **¿Qué?

**E: **La tenías

**R: **Claro que no - agradecía que Elizabeth no podía ver su sonrojo - Debo irme Elizabeth, tengo función esta noche

**E: **Evita el tema, como siempre - Rachel suspiro - saluda a las chicas de mi parte, en especial a mi hermosa princesa

**R: **Lo hare. Adiós - cerró la conversación y se tiro a su cama, en eso su móvil comenzó a sonar anunciando una llamada. Quinn - Hola, rubia

**Q: **¡Rach! Acabo de hablar con Marley

**R: **¿Cuáles son los planes?

**Q: **Las Vegas

**R: **¿QUE?

**Q: **Así es. Yo no le di una respuesta, dije que lo consultaría contigo

**R: **¿No tienen otras amigas?

**Q: **Creo que no

**R: **No puedo… Dios, Noah va a matarme y Melissa quiere ir de compras. Debes decirles que no esta vez

**Q: **Yo pensé en algo… Noah se irá a Los Ángeles el miércoles y volverá el martes

**R: **¿Qué? Estamos a lunes, ¿Cuándo piensa decírmelo?

**Q: **No lo sé… El viaje seria el viernes por la tarde y nos regresaríamos el domingo a la misma hora - Rachel dudaba - Además podríamos dejar a Melissa con sus maravillosas tías… Por favor, muero por ir a Las Vegas

**R: **Me encantaría, pero Santana me mataría si voy sin ella

**Q: **Lo entenderá - Rachel se planteaba la idea, un fin de semana completo con Quinn

**R: **Voy a hablarlo con ella y Melissa

**Q: **Gracias, Rach - decía emocionada - Si quieres luego de que se vaya Noah podemos llevar a Melissa de compras

**R: **Lo pensare… adiós, Quinn

**Q: **Adiós, novia - colgó la llamada

* * *

Rachel estaba en su casa esperando a Santana que prometió pasarse al salir del trabajo.

Noah le había informado de su viaje a Los Ángeles y para su sorpresa le pedía permiso para dejar a Melissa pasar la semana en Lima, regresando el domingo, su hermana visitaría a su madre y la niña podía ver a sus abuelas Berry Corcoran lo que le quito un peso de encima, aunque ya se había hecho ilusión de pasar la semana con su hija de igual modo acepto porque su princesa estaba emocionada.

**S: **Aquí me tienes, habla

**R: **Necesito un consejo - la latina asintió - ¿Es muy loco ir a Las Vegas con Quinn, Marley y Kitty?

**S: **¿A DONDE? ¿SIN MI?

**R: **Fue idea de Karley… Marley y Kitty, así se hacen llamar

**S: **Oh dios, son tan gays - se burlaba - pero tienes razón ES UNA LOCURA

**R: **Yo pienso igual, pero tengo tantas ganas de ir y pasar el fin de semana con ella

**S: **Rachel, Quinn está con Puck

**R: **Lo sé, solo quiero divertirme en Las Vegas, sin segundas intenciones - aclaro

**S: **De acuerdo

**R: **¿Tú crees?

**S: **Por supuesto, iremos a Las Vegas, es hora de ver a Wilde y Rose - tomo su móvil

**R: **¿Te estás auto invitando?

**S: **No solo voy yo, también lo harán las reinas de belleza - hacía referencia a Lauren y Stephanie - Y lo acaban de confirmar - Rachel se tiro al sofá derrotada

**R: **Llamare a Quinn

* * *

Estaban en el avión camino a Las Vegas en sus asientos de primera clase, emocionadas. Stephanie con Lauren, Kitty con Marley, Quinn con Rachel y Santana con una hermosa chica pelirroja "Latina suertuda, siempre le tocan chicas lindas ¿Cómo lo hace?" pensaba Rachel, aunque no se quejaba de su acompañante todo lo contrario, estaba más que contenta, la rubia iba tomando su mano por su miedo a las alturas, pero Las Vegas podía con él.

Cuando llamo a Quinn para confirmar y decirle que sus tres amigas las acompañarían, estaba emocionada "Nos divertiremos mucho" dijo.

Otra fue el encuentro Santana, López - Kitty Wilde, las dos chicas se caracterizaban por sus fuertes personalidades y el momento de tensión aumento cuando Santana le coqueteo a Marley a propósito, lo que causo que casi las sacaran del aeropuerto, pero ambas chicas lograron calmarse con ayuda de la intervención de las otras chicas y los de seguridad.

**K: **Habitaciones para dos - le entrego a cada pareja su tarjetas electrónicas - y habitación individual con nada de matrimonio para sacos de arena - le entrego a la latina.

Santana gruño molesta, pero una mirada de advertencia por parte de Rachel la hizo aguantar, ya se vengaría.

**R: **Gracias, Kitty… ¿Nos vemos aquí en una hora para salir? - todas asintieron y cada una se fue a su habitación - Yo puedo cambiarme en la de Santana

**Q: **Vamos, Rachel, puedes hacerlo aquí. La cama es lo suficientemente grande para dormir las dos sin problemas - agrego. Rachel trago saliva, no le parecía buena idea.

**R: **Iré a… a cambiarme - señalo el baño - ¡Mierda!

* * *

Rachel y Quinn llegaban al lobby donde vieron a Marley y Kitty esperando, por instinto Quinn tomo su mano.

**R: **Hey - saludo

**Ma: **Hey

**K: **Solo falta sacos de arena, Stephanie y Lauren están preguntando unas cosas en recepción - En eso vieron acercarse a la latina con una sonrisa

**R: **¿Por qué esa sonrisa?

**La: **Ese chupetón lo demuestra - dijo llegando con su chica, toco el cuello de su amiga para que las demás lo vieran

**S: **Quiero más de estos, vamos a divertirnos

* * *

Pararon por unos tragos para comenzar la noche, cuando les parecieron suficientes se fueron a bailar donde siguieron bebiendo y divirtiéndose.

La rubia estaba muy tomada y bailaba con cualquiera que la invitara y Rachel estaba pendiente que nadie se sobre pasara con ella hasta que un chico llego y le puso la mano en el trasero, eso la alerto y dejo a la chica con la que bailaba para acercarse a la rubia.

**R: **Bailemos - le dijo tomándola de la cintura y alejando al chico con una mirada amenazadora

La rubia se pego a ella sin dejar pasar el aire y comenzó a moverse de forma extremadamente sensual, lo que estaba excitando a Rachel. Quinn se volteo quedando frente a frente con la morena y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

**Q: **Eres hermosa, Rachel

**R: **Estas borracha, Quinn. No sabes lo que dices

**Q: **Lo borrachos decimos la verdad, al igual que los niños

**R: **No todos

**Q: **Pues yo sí y eres hermosa - tenía las manos en el cuello de la morena, una la subía para acariciar sus labios - se ven tan apetecibles - Rachel tragaba grueso

**R: **Deberíamos ir a sentarnos - trataba de apartarse, pero la rubia no la dejo

**Q: **No voy a sentarme, voy a besarte - y sin esperar respuesta, la beso

* * *

**Hola que tal?**

**Aqui el otro capitulo**

**Elizabeth Langone para mi fisicamente es como Hilary Rhoda (Modelo)**

**Stephanie Kaysen como Vanessa Goncalves (Miss Venezuela)**

**Lauren Becker como Irene Esser (Miss Venezuela)**

**Melissa Puckerman Berry es Lauren Boles (Mini Rachel en Glee)**


	9. Chapter 9

El cuerpo se movió incomodo por la claridad que entraba en la habitación, se cubría con las sabanas, pero ya no podía volver a dormir, intento abrir los ojos poco a poco, inmediatamente el dolor de cabeza la atacaba.

- Mierda, mierda - decía.

Abrió los ojos y encontró una aspirina y una botella de agua en la mesilla de noche, se la bebió y se levanto de la cama, al principio todo le daba vueltas por lo rápido de la acción, pero se puso bien al instante. Camino al baño y en ese momento al verse al espejo se dio cuenta que estbaa en ropa interior

- ¿Qué hice? - se pregunto

Se metió en la ducha, se baño, vistió y arreglo un poco para bajar a desayunar donde se encontraban sus amigas gracias a una nota.

**S: **Buenos días, borrachita - molestaba

- Buenos días - saludaba

**La: **¿Mucha resaca? - ladeo la cabeza

- Aquí tienes tu desayuno, huevo y tocino con tostadas y jugo de naranja - le tendió el plato

**-** Gracias, Rachel - se acercaba a ella algo nerviosa, no sabía que había pasado anoche, pero debía seguir actuando como si nada. Beso su mejilla y se sentó a su lado

**St: **Que buena fiesta la de anoche, eh - le guiño un ojo y puso más nerviosa a la rubia

**R: **Déjenla comer, debe reponer energías para hoy

**Ma: **Iremos a recorrer un poco después de comer - la rubia asintió

Seguía buscando entre los pocos recuerdos que tenia de la noche anterior, pero su memoria llegaba hasta haber bailado con un chico con exceso de gomina en el cabello.

Fue la última en terminar su desayuno, las chicas la esperaron paciente y luego salieron a recorrer un poco.

**S: **Debí comprar alguna droga y no recordar nada al despertar

**R: **¿Y amanecer con un tatuaje en la cara?

**La: **¿Sin dientes?

**St: **¿Con un tigre en el baño?

**Ki: **¿Casada? - Al parecer alguien seguía con su miedo al matrimonio

**Ma: **¿Y una de nosotras perdida?

- No lo creo - dijeron al unisonó todas

**S: **La vida en pareja las vuelve aburridas, deberían ser como Quinn - abrazaba a la rubia por los hombros - el alma de la fiesta - la rubia rio forzadamente, gesto que noto Rachel, ya conocía a la chica

**R: **¿Todo bien? - se acerco a ella, la rubia asintió. La morena tomo su mano y la acaricio con el dedo pulgar - habla conmigo

**Q: **¿Qué… que paso ayer? - Rachel comenzó a reír y las demás la miraron, ella hizo un gesto con la mano para que siguieran

**R: **Esto es tan típico - dijo riendo - ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

**Q: **Bailaba con el engominado - así le había llamado Santana cuando apareció para invitar a Quinn a bailar.

Rachel agradecía internamente, pero otro parte estaba decepcionada. Ese chico había sido el que puso la mano en el trasero de la rubia y luego de eso la beso.

**R: **Buenos después que bailaste con el fuiste a la mesa - mintió - Santana apareció con mas tragos, te subiste a la barra, te quistaste la blusa y comenzaste a bailar en un tubo, lo que nos dejo la cuenta gratis… gracias, por eso - le guiño un ojo y la rubia estaba roja como un tomate - logramos que bajaras de ahí ya que algunos chicos querían meter billetes en tus pantalones, aunque Santana se los arrebato y con eso pagamos el taxi, en el camino te quedaste dormida, te llevamos a la habitación, te quitamos la ropa y me fui a dormir con Santana porque acaparaste toda la cama - la morena sonreía - antes de irme deje la aspirina y el agua - explico casi sin respirar y Quinn tuvo que poner mucha atención para entenderlo todo

Todo había sido verdad menos lo de irse a la mesa al dejar de bailar con el chico.

Después del beso se separaron para mirarse a los ojos y sonreírse, Quinn se volvió a acercar para besarla de nuevo, pero la morena la detuvo "No creo que sea buena idea" la rubia asintió y se alejo. Santana que había visto todo no se acerco a su amiga, la morena se sentó en una esquina a beber algo por lo que decidió estar pendiente de la rubia hasta que comenzó a hacer el espectáculo para llevar llamar la atención de Rachel, según Santana.

**Q: **Que vergüenza - estaba roja

**R: **Fue divertido - le sonrió

**Q: **Dioos - se tapaba la cara con sus manos - no creo que salga esta noche

**R: **Por favor Quinn, lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas, diviértete - le guiño un ojo y siguieron caminando tomadas de las manos

* * *

Las chicas se encontraban en un lugar bebiendo, bailando y divirtiéndose. Esta vez la rubia se controlaba, no quería dar otro espectáculo, cosa que Rachel agradecía, si habían tomado, estaban un poco sueltas, pero conscientes.

Bailaban muy pegadas y sus manos tenían vida propia "No de nuevo" pensaba Rachel que intentaba controlar su cuerpo, pero no le hacía caso. La rubia que estaba de espaldas a Rachel bailándole de forma sensual volteo quedando frente a frente. Seguían moviéndose mientras se miraban a los ojos y por instinto se acercaban más y más. Quinn acerco sus labios a la oreja de la morena.

**Q: **Quiero volver a besarte - susurro. Rachel se tenso - Se que te bese anoche y muero por hacerlo de nuevo - volvió sus ojos a los de ella

**R: **Quinn…

**Q: **Solo déjate llevar - dijo a escasos centímetros de su boca y cerro el espacio restante

Se besaron lento, conociéndose primero, pero aumento de ritmo cuando Quinn introdujo su lengua. El beso paso a ser pasional

Santana las vio de lejos, tomo la mano de Lauren y las separo, la latina agarro a Rachel para bailar y Lauren se quedo con la rubia.

**S: **¿Qué estás haciendo?

**R: **Dejándome llevar - decía hipnotizada

**S: **¿Dejándote llevar? Le estas comiendo la boca, Rachel… ¡Reacciona!

**R: **Quiero hacerlo de nuevo

**S: **Vámonos, regresamos al hotel - busco a las demás chicas y partieron al hotel

* * *

Rachel obligada por Santana se quedo en su habitación y a Quinn le toco dormir sola o eso pensaba.

Cuando la latina se durmió, Rachel salió de la habitación con un solo objetivo, Quinn. Toco la puerta y una adormilada rubia le abrió, al verla el sueño desapareció.

Rachel ataco sus labios hasta llevarla a la cama donde la recostó y se sentó sobre ella, la miro a los ojos

**R: **Lo que pasa en Las Vegas…

**Q: **Se queda en Las Vegas - completo y volvieron a besarse

Rachel besaba el rostro de Quinn, sus ojos, su cuello, las partes descubiertas. Metió las manos bajo la camiseta, mientras la rubia las tenía en su trasero y lo apretaba.

**R: **Fuera - dijo al sacar la camiseta. Se quedo hipnotizada con la parte expuesta - Son hermosos - dijo sobre sus pechos. Llevo una mano a ellos y los apretó haciendo que Quinn suspirara, volvió a besarla - Eres hermosa, Quinn. Muy hermosa - acerco sus labios a los senos y los beso, lamio, succiono y mordió haciéndola gemir.

Siguió bajando hasta su estomago donde metió la lengua en su ombligo. Bajo mas y llego al pantalón, mordió el comienzo de estos para bajarlos ayudándose con las manos, al sacarlos y dejarla solo con la parte inferior de su ropa interior se levanto, saco su camiseta y sintió las manos de Quinn recorrer las partes expuestas de su piel que dejaba la camiseta y luego bajo los shorts de la morena. Volvieron a la cama y siguieron besándose y explorándose.

Rachel acerco su mano a la entrepierna de la chica y sintió toda su humedad por sobre la tela, estaba tan mojada. La acaricio un poco haciéndola gemir y cerrar sus ojos por las sensaciones que le provocaba la rubia. Sin esperar más las saco y se saco las de ella. Conecto sus centros y comenzó a moverse. Quinn la agarraba fuerte del trasero para pegarla aun más. La habitación solo eran respiraciones entre cortadas, suspiros y gemidos que se hicieron más intensos cuando llegaron al orgasmo.

Rachel volvió a besarla y comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a donde más quería, su parte favorita.

**R: **Necesito saborearte - le susurro. Coloco sus piernas sobre sus hombros y enterró su cabeza en la intimida de la rubia.

Quinn enloqueció, sentir la lengua de Rachel, como la succionaba, mordía y solo verla entre sus piernas la hicieron llegar de nuevo, lo que era la gloria para la morena, el sabor de la rubia había pasado a ser su postre favorito, así que absorbió todo lo que se había ganado.

**R: **Eres perfecta, Quinn. Una diosa del Olimpo

Así pasaron su maravillosa última noche en Las Vegas, juntas.

* * *

**Hola! Lamento no subir ayer pero estuve ocupada**

**Aqui esta el otro espero les guste**

**No se si tendremos Brittana, Brittany se me complica un poco y no me gusta la pareja en fics, solo en el show**

**Amo a Lea Michele ustedes no? Me encantaria que conociera a Hilary Rhoda  
**

**Gracias por reviews, follows, favoritos y no se que otra cosa se puede hacer aqui**

**Por cierto si saben de fics buenos que no sean los mas leidos diganme me encantaria leerlos**


	10. Chapter 10

Amanecía y tras las cortinas se colaba la claridad que daba el sol, mostrando dos cuerpos desnudos, abrazados y tapados por una sabana azul marino. Una de ellas se removió logrando que la otra lo hiciera y se aparte de su pecho para colocarse a su lado.

Rachel abría los ojos y se encontraba con una espalda desnuda acompañada por algunos mechones rubios.

Unas pocas horas tenían de sueño, después de que ambas gastaron todas sus energías.

Acaricio la espalda de su hermosa acompañante con sus dedos haciendo que se moviera y terminara con el estomago pegado al colchón y su rostro hacia ella, también lo acaricio viendo sus gestos, como arrugo su perfecta nariz, fruncía su ceño de manera tierna o como sonreía en sueños. Paso índice y medio por ambos ojos que comenzaron a abrirse poco a poco

**R: **Hola - dijo. La rubia sonrió

**Q: **Hola - la morena se acerco a ella sin aguantarse las ganas de besarla - mmm me encanta este despertar

**R: **A mi igual - se sonrieron - ¿Te arrepientes? - pregunto mientras seguía acariciando su rostro

**Q: **Ni un poco, ¿Tu?

**R: **Tampoco - Quinn cerró los ojos ante las caricias - En unas horas volveremos

**Q: **No quiero regresar - se acurruco en su pecho y Rachel la abrazo

**R: **Yo tampoco - beso su cabeza - pero me espera una hermosa princesa - sonrió al recordar a su hija y todos los regalos que le llevaba

**Q: **Rachel

**R: **Mhm - la rubia se separo de ella para verla a los ojos

**Q: **¿Volveremos a vernos?

**R: **¿Te refieres a esto? - la rubia asintió - Yo… no lo sé… No creo que sea conveniente, tú tienes tu novio y yo… - ella no tenía nada en realidad - tengo a mi hija y a una amigo que respetar y le he fallado - susurro esto ultimo

**Q: **Tienes razón, es mejor así - se levanto de la cama y Rachel se sintió vacía - Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas - dijo y entro al baño

* * *

El viaje en avión fue incomodo. Quinn le pido a Santana que cambiara de asiento con ella, no quería sentarse con Rachel.

Después que la rubia se metió al baño, Rachel se puso su ropa, tomo su maleta y regreso a la habitación de su mejor amiga, quien la regaño por escaparse en medio de la noche para estar con la novia de su ex marido.

Cuando llegaron al lobby donde dos taxis las esperaban para llevarlas al aeropuerto, Quinn se subió con Marley y Kitty dejando a Rachel con Santana, Stephanie y Lauren en el otro. Quinn y Santana fueron las primeras en abordar y cuando la morena se acerco a su asintió donde la esperaría Quinn se encontró con Santana que se encogió de hombros cuando la morena la interrogo con la mirada.

Rachel había dejado su camioneta en el aeropuerto para cuando regresaran no tomar un taxi, así que llevo a cada una a su casa dejando a Quinn de última. Cuando Santana bajo de la camioneta el silencio se volvió aun mas incomodo de lo que ya era, Santana conversaba con alguna de las dos o hablaba sin parar, pero al no estar todo era silencio poco agradable.

**R: **¿Podemos hablar? - pregunto al estacionar frente al edificio. La rubia la ignoro, abrió la puerta, bajo su maleta del asiento trasero

**Q: **Buenas noches - murmuro sin mirarla, dio un portazo y camino a la entrada

El corazón de Rachel se rompió un poco más y era su culpa.

Miro su reloj, aun tenía una hora para llegar a casa, bañarse e ir por su hija al aeropuerto.

* * *

**Me: **Los abuelos te mandaron saludos y muchos besos que te daré en casa - hablaba en el asintió del copiloto

Rachel sonrió, los besos de su hija la haría sentir mejor.

* * *

**R: **¿Me extrañaste?

**Me: **Mucho, muchísimo - dijo mientras la abrazaba en la cama. Su hija tenía su propia habitación, pero cuando se quedaba con ella prefería tenerla a su lado

**R: **¿Qué te parece si mañana me acompañas al teatro, luego una tarde de compras y en la noche cine o sofá y películas?

**Me: **Me parece perfecto, ¿Podemos invitar a Quinn?

**R: **¿A Quinn? - se sorprendió

**Me: **Ella y tú son amigas, ¿Cierto? - la morocha asintió un poco dudosa - Bueno debe estar sola en casa, aburrida y para que no este así puede salir con nosotras

**R: **Muy bien, mañana le marcamos y le preguntamos

**Me: **No, ahora

**R: **Melissa, es tarde

**Me: **Ella se queda despierta hasta tarde, lo sé - Rachel suspiro

**R: **De acuerdo - la niña corrió por su móvil, regreso a la cama con su mama y marco el número de la rubia

**Me: **Esta repicando - decía emocionada, su madre le hizo una gesto para que pusiera el altavoz y así lo hizo.

**Q: **_Hola, niña bonita_ - dijo al contestar la llamada

**Me: **Hola, Quinn. Ya estoy en casa de mami

**Q: **_Que bueno _- decía, su voz se escuchaba algo extraña, como si tuviese gripe o estuviese llorando - _¿Te divertiste con tus abuelos? _

**Me: **Mucho… ¿Estás bien? - y su hija se dio cuenta - te escuchas rara

**Q: **_Si cielo, estoy bien _- Rachel se sintió morir, no lo estaba

**Me: **¿Segura?

**Q: **_Lo estoy_ - la niña asintió olvidando que la rubia no la veía - _¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada?_

**Me: **Quiero invitarte, bueno, queremos invitarte mami y yo de compras mañana y noche de pizza y películas, ¿Qué dices?

Silencio era todo lo que había del otro lado, sabían que la llamada seguía porque se escuchaba la respiración de la rubia

**Q: **_Digo que sí, pero yo escojo las películas_

**Me: **Mmm, está bien - acepto - pasaremos por ti… ¿Cuándo mami? - miro a la morena

**R: **Al salir del teatro, mi princesa - beso su cabeza. Quinn al escuchar la voz de la morena sintió su corazón latir más rápido. Mañana seria una de esas tarde que soñó tantas veces, ellas dos con la pequeña, como una familia

**Me: **Al salir del teatro, Quinn. Yo te aviso cuando vayamos por tu

**Q: **_Muy bien, te estaré esperando _- A Rachel le dolió que hablara solo refiriéndose a su hija, pero lo entendía, la rubia estaba molesta - _Cuidate, Melissa. Te quiero_

**Me: **Te quiero también - colgó la llama - Viste, mami. Quinn nunca me dice que no - le saco la lengua

Para Rachel esa fue una nueva información que se volvería su arma secreta para ver a Quinn mas seguido.

* * *

**Hola **

**Aquí**** otro capitulo**

**Gracias por sus reviews y recomendaciones**

**Volveré**** con las actualizaciones seguidas si ustedes me dejan muchos reviews ¿130 - 140? **


	11. Chapter 11

**R:** Me encantaría saber con quién te escribes tanto - decía al ver a su hija riendo y escribiendo por el móvil

**Me: **Una amiga y Elizabeth

**R: **¿Qué clase de amiga? ¿Qué tanto hablas con Elizabeth? - pregunto frunciendo el ceño sin apartar la vista de la carretera

**Me: **Una amiga, mama - le resto importancia - y con Elizabeth solo hablo

**R: **Ese tono no me gusta, suena sospechoso - Melissa le saco la lengua - Y quiero conocer a esa "amiga" - enfatizo en la palabra amiga - ¿es del colegio o el soccer?... Avisa a Quinn que hemos llegado - la niña asintió y le escribió a la rubia, quien respondió inmediatamente

**Me: **Ahí viene - señalo a la rubia

Rachel la vio y se perdió en ella, estaba hermosa con esos skinny jeans, esas botas y su chaqueta y blusa.

Melissa abrió la puerta, bajo y sostuvo la puerta para que la rubia entrara

**Me: **Adelante hermosa señorita - le dijo a Quinn

**Q: **¡Wow! Que galante - dijo al subir

**R: **Ayy dios - golpeo su cabeza con el volante mientras Melissa subía al asiento trasero

**Me: **Por cierto, mami - asomo la cabeza entre los dos asiento - Es de mi clase de danza - volvió a sentarse. Rachel gruño y Quinn rio, eso hizo que la morena recordara a la rubia

**R: **Hola - se acerco a ella y beso su mejilla

**Q: **Hola - dijo sin mirarla, aunque su corazón latía a rápido. Se escucho una carcajada de Melissa - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - miro a la niña para no ver a la morena

**Me: **Elizabeth dice que mama es una amargada y celosa

**R: **Te quedaras sin Elizabeth, "amiga" y móvil si siguen llamándome amargada y celosa - dijo arrancando la camioneta

**Me: **No decirlo en su cara - le escucho murmurar lo que leía y con un gesto dramático se tiro en el asiento

**R: **Cinturón, Melissa - le ordeno viendo por el retrovisor

**Me: **Tenia que advertírmelo antes - Quinn rio y Rachel la miro con una sonrisa boba

**R: **Quinn, estas hermosa - le susurro al ver a su hija sumergida en su móvil. La rubia se sonrojo, pero no la miro, seguía molesta

* * *

Iban cargadas de bolsas las dos mujeres porque la pequeña se negaba a soltar su móvil "No sé porque caí ante sus encantos" pensaba Rachel viendo a su hija "No debí comprárselo" tenía el ceño fruncido

**Me: **Mami, tengo hambre - le dijo, ya era algo tarde y la niña estaba cansada

Rachel había sido obligada por su hija a hacer varios viajes al auto para dejar bolsas y volver "No es suficiente" le dijo, Santana había creado una loca por las compras de solo ocho años de edad "Estúpida latina" pensaba

**R: **Muy bien, nos vamos a casa, películas y pizza - Melissa festejo y caminaron al auto de la morena

* * *

Las cosas con Quinn estaba un poco relajadas, la otra le pedía opinión de las cosas que se probaban, incluso bromearon un poco, pero nada más.

Rachel se tentó muchas veces en encerrarla en el probador y hacerla suya, pero se controlo, su hija estaba ahí, bueno, mas en el móvil que con ella, pero estaba y debía respetar a Noah, era su amiga, ya le había fallado, su novia lo engaño con ella, su ex esposa, madre de su hija y seguro pasaría a ser ex mejor amiga.

Compraron algunas películas al gusto de Quinn que prácticamente eran el gusto de Melissa y dos pizzas. Camino a casa Melissa estaba muy enérgica, señal que no aguantaría toda la película.

La primera que vieron fue Brave de Disney Pixar, una película referente a la relación madre e hija que hizo llorar a rubia y morena porque la más pequeña había quedado completamente rendida ante los brazos de Morfeo. Rachel la llevo a su habitación y la dejo dormir.

**R: **¿Qué otra película quiere ver? - pregunto regresando al salón

**Q: **Es tarde, debería irme

**R: **Aun queda pizza, películas por ver y como tú has dicho, es tarde, quédate a dormir - ofreció

**Q: **No creo que esa buena idea

**R: **Si así lo quieres… - abrió otra caja de pizza - te quedas a dormir, es una orden - la apunto con la pizza - No dejare que te vayas a esta hora, el cuarto de invitados está disponible para ti - camino a su colección de películas - ¿Qué película vemos? Jennifer's Body, Black Swan, Chloe, Passion o I can't think straight - ¿Todas tenían que ser de tema lésbico? - ¡Santana! - murmuro- ehh, no sé qué otra… tal vez Wreck- It Ralph, Harry Potter… ¿Star Wars? Tengo que devolvérsela a Noah… ¿Algún musical? - pregunto derrotada.

Quinn estaba sorprendida había dicho demasiado en tan poco tiempo ¿Respiraba? No lo sabía

**Q: **Creo que I can't think straight está bien - dijo no muy segura

Rachel puso la película y se sentó en el sofá con Quinn, cada una en un extremo

"¿Por qué dijiste esa? Dios míralas la tensión entre ellas es demasiada" pensaba Rachel

"Debí irme, ahora estoy aquí viendo una película lésbica con la chica que no sale de mi cabeza en semanas… Debí ir al estudio hoy y no aceptar la invitación, pero Melissa me puede y ella también" Eran los pensamientos de Quinn, mientras miraba de reojo a Rachel "¿Por qué la llevo a su habitación? Ahora queda este pequeño espacio entre las dos".

Rachel sin ser muy consciente comenzó a acercarse a la rubia, poco a poco, hasta que sus manos se rozaron. Quinn la miro y Rachel al sentir la mirada avellana volteo y se encontró con los hermosos ojos de la chica junto a ella.

**Q: **No puedo mas - ataco los labios de Rachel y la morena termino recostada en el sofá con una rubia desesperada sobre ella

Rachel desconecto su mente y se dejo llevar, prefería pedir perdón luego, ahora lo que más deseaba era estar con Quinn. Con fuerza se levanto del sofá agarro a Quinn del trasero y la impulso a que enredara sus piernas en su cintura. Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, abrió la puerta como pudo y la cerro con el pie, camino hasta la gran cama y la acostó con delicadeza

**Q: **He aguantado demasiado - atacaba sus labios de nuevo - Me gustas mucho, Rachel - la volvía a besar, pero para mala suerte de ambas la puerta comenzó a abrirse

**Me: **Mami - dijo una adormilada morenita con su oso de película en mano. Rachel fue empujada por Quinn fuera de la cama - ¿Quinn? - se sorprendió al verla con su mama - ¿Qué haces aquí?

**R: **¡Quinn! -se quejo Rachel desde el suelo al otro lado de la cama

**Me: **Mami, ¿Qué haces en el suelo? - se acerco hasta su madre y la reviso

**R: **Quinn se asusto, mi amor - miro feo a la rubia que estaba sonrojada

**Me: **¿Tuviste una pesadilla como yo? - le pregunto inocente

**R: **No, fue un bichito, un muy bonito que a sorprendió - acaricio la cabeza de su hija

**Me: **¿Puedo dormir contigo? - le pregunto a su mama

**R: **Claro, mi amor

**Q: **Volveré a mi habitación

**Me: **Quédate - le pidió a la rubia, esta miro a Rachel que se encogió de hombros - ¿Van a dormir así? - Rachel fue a su vestidor y busco ropa para ambas, le entrego a la rubia un short y una camiseta, para ella igual, pero un conjunto de seda y Quinn se fue a cambiar al baño

Rachel se metió en su lado de la cama y Melissa se pego a ella quedando en medio. Quinn las vio y se metió del otro lado. La morenita estiro su manita hasta ella, quería sentirlas a las dos, la rubia la moto

**Me: **Buenas noches - dijo. Rachel beso su cabeza y Quinn su mano - Operación Faberry - murmuro antes de quedarse dormida

* * *

**Aquí**** esta el otro**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews! Necesito mas, soy algo así como adicta ;)**

**Quiero que me digan de donde son y si son de Venezuela de que estados**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: **Mami, mami, despierta – llamaba su hija parada junto a la cama

Rachel abrió los ojos y se encontró con mechones rubios frente a ella y su brazo sobre la cintura de su acompañante. Se alejó rápidamente y volteo a ver a su hija que sonreía

**Me: **Debes llevarme a mi clase de danza – salió de la habitación

Quinn comenzó a despertar y se volteo quedando frente a Rachel

**R: **Buenos días – dijo sonriendo

**Q: **Hola – Rachel besos sus labios

**R: **Lamento lo de anoche

**Q: **Me encanto dormir con ustedes – la morena sonrió aún mas

**R: **Debo llevarla a su clase de danza, puedes acompañarme… si quieres – la rubia asintió

**Q: **Debo ir al estudio – dijo con fastidio, no quería alejarse de la morena

**R: **Yo tengo ensayo – hizo una mueca

**Q: **Quiero seguir viéndote, Rachel. Necesito hacerlo – la morena lo pensó un momento, ella también lo deseaba, pero estaba Noah, aunque ahora misma no le importa

A la mierda todo, tal vez la secuestre y se la lleve lejos junto a ella y su hija

**R: **De acuerdo, seguiremos viéndonos, pero nadie debe saberlo – la rubia asintió sonriente y beso sus labios

**Q: **Nadie – otro beso

Siguieron besándose, pero no les duro mucho ya que una pequeña niña las interrumpió

**Me: **_Mami – _grito desde abajo – _se hace tarde_

**R: **Ya vamos – grito – Esto de que tenga novia en su clase de danza no me gusta para nada – se puso una almohada en la cara. La rubia rio

**Q: **En algún momento pasaría

**R: **Tal vez a los treinta o cuando yo este ciega y sorda – Quinn soltó una carcajada

**Q: **Eres tan linda cuando te pones protectora con Melissa

**R: **¿Lo soy? – la rubia asintió acercándose más a la morena

**Q: **Lo eres – iba a cerrar el espacio entre ellas, pero de nuevo un grito la interrumpió

**Me: **_Emma me esta esperado _– grito – _no debo hacer esperar a mi novia- _Rachel gruño

**R: **Matare a Santana – dijo molesta

**Me: **_Mamiiii _

**R: **Estamos casi listas – grito – Debemos irnos o no dejara de molestarnos – le dijo la rubia quien sonrió y asintió – pero antes – la atrajo hacia ella y le dio un beso – ahora si

Quinn sonreía encantada, le encantaban los besos de Rachel

* * *

**Q: **¿Te veo esta noche? – la morena negó con una mueca

**R: **Tengo función

**Q: **Noah llega hoy – Rachel miro al frente escuchar el nombre de su amigo la hacía sentir celosa – ¿Almorzamos mañana? Yo cocino – Rachel sonrió y asintió – Nos vemos mañana – beso sus labios y bajo del auto caminando hacia la entrada del edificio donde estaba su estudio de fotografía

**R: **Nada importa – susurro viéndola – Nada importa – dijo tratando de convencerse

* * *

Rachel se arreglaba para irse al teatro, tenía función, mientras tanto y como todas las tardes, hablaba con Elizabeth por skype

**E: **Sabes podemos mantener la relación por aquí , seriamos tan felices – bromeaba – tendríamos citas por aquí y mucho sexo – Rachel soltó una carcajada y Elizabeth también – seriamos los conejos del skype – le guiño un ojo que hizo reír mas a Rachel

**R: **Que graciosa – la pelinegra le saco la lengua – Jamás tendría una relación a distancia

**E: **Lo sé, tu prefieres salir con las novias de tus ex maridos – Rachel se tensó y miro la pantalla

**R: **¿Qué has dicho?

**E: **Lo que escuchaste, ¿Crees que estando aquí no me entero de las cosas? Que poco me conoces Rachel Berry

**R: **¿Cómo? – Elizabeth tomo su móvil y le mostro algunas imágenes de ellas dos el día anterior

**E: **Esta es mi favorita – la imagen las mostraba a ellas dos abrazadas mientras dormían, era de la noche anterior – Aquí hay más – ellas dos en Las Vegas – Y tengo algunas otras ¿Algo que contar, señorita Berry?

**R: **¡Santana! Pero… imposible, ella no estuvo ayer conmigo… ¿Quién fue?

**E: **Te sorprenderías, pero tengo cámaras en toda tu casa – Rachel la miro molesta – No puedo traicionar a mi gente… Ahora cuenta, ¿Qué hay entre ustedes?

**R: **Nada que te importe – dijo molesta y siguió arreglándose

**E: **Rachel, puedes confiar en mí, soy tu ex novia y tu amiga en primer lugar, quiero ayudarte

**R: **Nos acostamos – suelto

**E: **¿Cuándo?

**R: **El sábado en Las Vegas - confeso

**E: **Tenía razón – murmuro – entonces te gusta

**R: **Me encanta, Lizzie – se sentó en la cama – Quinn es…

**S: **¿Qué es Berry? – Entraba a la habitación – sigue hablando – le ordeno y la morena rodo los ojos

**R: **Tú fuiste de las fotos, ¿verdad? – preguntaba molesta acercándose a la otra de forma amenazadora. Santana sonrió

**S: **Solo las de Las Vegas

**R: **¿Y las otras qui… ¡No! – abrió la boca de forma exagerada – ¡MELISSA PUCKERMAN BERRY! – grito molesta

Una pequeña morena se asomó por la puerta de la habitación algo asustada

**Me: **¿Si, mami? – pregunto inocente sin terminar de entrar

**R: **Puedes explicarme esto – mostro las fotos que Elizabeth le envió – sobre todo esta última – pidió señalando donde ambas chicas dormían abrazadas

**Me: **Ehh… yo… - miro a la latina – la tía me mando – señalo a Santana que abrió los ojos de forma exagerada

**S: **¿Qué? – Rachel se acercaba a ella, pero el movió sonó

**R: **¿Qué? – gruño al atender

- ¿Dónde estás? Eres la única que falta – miro la hora, iba retrasada

**R: **Voy para alla – colgó la llamada y miro a su amiga e hija – Cuando regrese hablaremos… y tu – miro la pantalla – sé que tienes que ver en todo esto, así que espero esté conectada o tendremos problemas – Elizabeth trago saliva, Rachel molesta era jodidamente sexy – Me voy – salo de la habitación. Santana comenzó a contar

**S: **Tres… dos… uno – la morena regreso a la habitación

**R: **Te amo, mi vida, mucho, mucho, pero estoy muy molesta

**Me: **También te amo mucho, mami – respondió y la morena salió

Rachel podría estar botando fuego por la boca, pero jamás dejaría de decirle a su princesa cuanto la amaba.

**Me: **¿Estoy en problemas? – pregunto a su tía

**S: **Muchos, pero estamos contigo, ¿verdad? – miro a Elizabeth

**E: **Yo debo… debo ir a hacer algo – cerro la llamada

**Me: **Mami se molestara sino regresa

**S: **Volverá, solo necesita pasar un rato a solas, vamos por la cena – saco a su sobrina de la habitación

* * *

**Hola**

**Aqui esta el otro**

**Lamento el retraso pero estuve ocupada prometo actualizar mas seguido o intentarlo**

**Los capitulos estan escritos aunque aun no tengo el final y no se si metere Brittana porque Santana sola me agrada**


	13. Chapter 13

Cuando Rachel llego a casa su humor era aún peor. Noah la había llamado cuando estaba en el teatro para pedirle que se quedara una noche más con Melissa porque el aprovecharía para sorprender a Quinn, estaba segura que movió sus cejas de forma sugerente, pero a ella solo se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Noah y Quinn en la cama, lo que la tenia de tan pésimo humor, tanto que se encerró en su camerino hasta empezar y al finalizar volvió a su camerino para cambiarse, se despidió de lejos y se fue a casa, pero por obligación tuvo que tomarse algunas fotos y firmar autógrafos.

Se encontró con Santana, Melissa y la laptop en el sofá, veían una película y Elizabeth ¿también?

**Me: **Mami – corrió a sus brazos – te extrañe – la besaba por toda la cara – ¿Aun sigues moleta? – asintió y la pequeña volvió al sofá cabizbaja. Rachel se sentó en el sofá frente a ella y apago el televisor

**R: **Hablen – pidió cruzada de brazos – Y que sea rápido, quiero dormir

Melissa miro a Santana y esta asintió

**Me: **Yo tome las fotos y se las envié a Elizabeth

**R: **¿Por qué?

**Me: **Porque se veían lindas – levanto una ceja – Sé que te gusta Quinn y a ella le gustas

Rachel se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su hija ¿tan obvia era? Recordó la noche anterior y justo le vino el ultimo susurro de su hija antes de que se quedara completamente dormida.

**R: **Por eso…

**E-Me-S: **Operación Faberry

**R: **¿Faberry? – pregunto confundida

**Me: **Fabray y Berry – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

**S: **Fue idea de Elizabeth – soltó de repente

**E: **¿Qué? Miente, fue su idea – aclaro rápidamente, no iba a permitir ser culpada de eso – Dijo algo de un tal Karley o algo

Rachel rio mirando de forma burlona a Santana quien evitaba su mirada, pero su cara cambio al recordar porque estaba en esta absurda situación

**R: **No importa eso. Quinn y yo no estamos juntas ni nos gustamos, ¿entendido? – las dos más grandes asintieron

**Me: **¿No te gusta? – pregunto triste

Rachel se agacho para quedar a la altura de su pequeña princesa

**R: **No, cariño. Quinn es solo mi amiga y la novia de tu padre

**Me: **Pero ella... – estaba aún más triste. Suspiro derrotada – Iré a ver televisión en mi habitación – sin decir más la niña se levantó del sofá y se fue escaleras arriba

**S: **Bravo, Berry. Acabas de destrozar los sueños de tu hija – negó con la cabeza y salió tras la niña

**R: **¿Pero qué mierda? – pregunto incrédula viendo cómo se alejaba su amiga

**E: **Esa boca – regaño

**R: **¿Puedes explicarme que sucede? Porque no entiendo nada

**E: **Simple, tu hija quería Faberry, tiene la idea que tú y ella son la una para la otra y su padre fue solo el enlace para encontrarse – explico

Rachel se tiro derrotada a sofá

**R: **No podemos estar juntas, ella esta con Noah y yo no puedo volver a lastimarlo

**E: **Entonces te gusta – afirmo

**R: **Me atrevería a decir que estoy enamorada de ella - confeso

**E: **Díselo

**R: **No puedo

**E: **Si puedes. Así como le dijiste a Noah que te gustaban las mujeres, como lo aceptaste, así como me besaste ese día en el baño de esa discoteca – sonrió al recordar todo eso – así como se lo dijiste a tus padres

**R: **Deben estar teniendo una cena muy romántica

**E: **¿Qué paso en Las Vegas?

**R: **Hicimos el amor y fue… maravilloso, toque el cielo con tan solo un roce

**E: **Estas jodida, Berry – negó con la cabeza – habla con ella, Rachel. Puck entenderá – la morena suspiro

**R: **Voy a pensarlo

**E: **Ahora corre a Santana y comparte con tu hija, yo iré a dormir

**R: **Buenas noches, Lizzie y gracias – le sonrió

**E: **Somos amigas, Rach, para eso estoy – la morena le regalo una sonrisa aún más grande que fue devuelta por Elizabeth – dile a la enanita que la quiero muuuucho

**R: **Se lo diré – un guiño de ojos y cerro la conversación

* * *

Madre e hija estaban acostadas en la cama mirando el techo o bueno la oscuridad

**R: **¿Si te cuento algo prometes no contarlo? – dijo de la nada

**Me: **¿Un secreto? – pregunto

**R: **Un secreto solo entre nosotras – la pequeña asintió, pero al recordar que su madre no la veía dijo "si" – Tienes razón, me gusta Quinn

**Me: **¿En serio?

**R: **Si, pero no es fácil

**Me: **Tú también le gustas

**R: **¿Cómo lo sabes?

**Me: **¿Recuerdas cómo te miraba Elizabeth? – la morena recordó las burlas de sus amigas a la chica "tiene cara de boba" "tonta enamorada" "El efecto Berry porque mira igual a la enanita"

**R: **Si, lo recuerdo

**Me: **Así te mira Quinn

Eso si que era nuevo para Rachel. Recordaba las bobas y enamoradas miradas de Elizabeth sobre ella, eran las bromas favoritas de Santana, pero nunca se había fijado en la de Quinn, tal vez porque ella la miraba de igual modo.

Lo de Quinn fue a primera vista y aunque tuvieron una corta conversación la primera vez que se vieron Rachel no se la saco de la cabeza. Después llegaron los encuentros casuales en el súper, algún centro comercial o en aquel restaurante cuando fue a almorzar con aquella amiga de Stephanie. Pero los mejores eran en casa de Puck, la mayoría fueron los viernes cuando iba a buscar a su pequeña, la encontraba ahí viendo una película con ella, hablando o enseñándola a tomar fotografías. Hablaban cada vez más hasta que un día con la excusa de necesitar de un fotógrafo le pidió su número telefónico, esa acción pudo salirle de dos formas la primera era darle directamente el número de su estudio o con mucha suerte el número de su móvil, su número personal y al parecer la ese día estaba de suerte porque con una de las sonrisas más hermosas la rubia le pido su móvil y le agendo su número para después llamarse y ella guardar el suyo.

Después vino el encuentro con Marley y Kitty lo que las llevo a pasar tiempo juntas para cubrir una mentira a tal punto que terminaron acostándose.

**Me: **Mami

**R: **Dime

**Me: **Te amo

**R: **Yo también te amo, mi vida – beso su cabeza – Melissa, quiero que elimines todas las fotos que tomaste con el móvil, no quiero que tu papa las encuentre… pero antes envíamelas o bájalas – la morena sintió a su hija asentir y quedarse dormida – Buenas noches, mi amor

**Me: **Mami – dijo en un susurro – Rachel murmuro algo – ¿Papa sufrirá? – Rachel se tengo no sabía que responder – Si Quinn estará contigo significa que ya no estará con el – Rachel seguía en silencio – Yo buscare una novia para él, así como encontré la tuya – dijo antes de quedarse profundamente dormida

* * *

**Hola que tal?**

**Santana, Melissa y Elizabeth son _Operación Faberry_ y la presidenta es Melissa**

**En mi mundo fantástico todos los ex son amigos :)**

**En el próximo regresa Quinn, así que quiero muchos muchos reviews **

**Buenas noches**


	14. Chapter 14

Rachel había dejado a su amada princesa en su clase de danza, Noah no había llamado para avisar si pasaría por ella, lo que le dio a entender que tendría que buscarla al salir del ensayo. Quinn tampoco se había reportado por lo que supuso que no almorzarían juntas, tal vez aun estaría juntos ella y Noah, le dolía solo pensar en eso, pero era su realidad, Quinn no era libre, l sabia, pero no le importó meterse en ese terreno del que siempre había criticado "La lengua es castigo del cuerpo, Rachel Barbra Berry Corcoran" le dijo una vez su madre y ahora entendía a que se refería.

Sus compañeros la invitaron a almorzar, pero ella se negó, tenía a una pequeña esperándola.

Llego a la academia de danza donde estaba inscrita Melissa mientras estaba de vacaciones y la encontró hablando con una pequeña pelirroja.

Frunció el ceño, ¿esa era la amiguita con la que hablaba tanto por mensaje? Pero lo siguiente que vio la dejo helada, la pequeña pelirroja le había dado un beso, un pico, un pequeño pico, pero pico al fin y al cabo, a su hija y las dos estaban rojas como un tomate, pero eso no impidió que Melissa la abrazara.

Sin perder más tiempo Rachel camino hacia ambas niñas y carraspeo al ver que seguían abrazadas sin prestarle atención a su presencia.

**Me: **Mama – se sorprendió y separo de su "amiga"

**R: **Melissa – saludo seria besando la cabeza de su hija – ¿No me presentas a tu amiga?

**Me: **Ella es… Emma, mi novia – dijo con algo de nerviosismo, pero lo dijo

Rachel casi muere cuando escucho eso. ¿Tú qué? Estuvo a punto de gritar, pero recordó que estaba en un lugar público lleno de muchos padres y ella era una actriz reconocida, así que decidió respirar profundo y sonreírle a las dos pequeñas que se miraban bastante nerviosas

**R: **Un placer, Emma, yo soy Rachel – le extendió la mano a la pequeña pelirroja

**- **Hola – saludo tímida la niña estrechando la mano de la morena. Se escuchó el claxon de un auto – Es mi mama – dijo – nos vemos mañana – se despidió de Rachel con la mano, beso la mejilla de su hija novia y se fue dejando a Melissa con una sonrisa boba.

Rachel golpeo su cabeza sutilmente

**Me: **¡Auch! ¡Mami! – se quejó sobando su cabeza

**R: **Algo auto – dijo seria

* * *

Las dos morenas iban hablando o más bien Rachel le explicaba lo pequeña que era para tener novia, que le faltaba mucho por vivir, pero como buena hija de Rachel Berry que era hizo un drama alegando que su madre no la dejaba vivir su amor. Rachel rodo los ojos y después de un largo suspiro dijo "Que no se entere tu padre" para después bajar del auto y caminar a la entrada del edificio. En el ascensor todo era risas que se detuvieron al entrar al apartamento.

**R-Me: **Quinn – dijeron al unísono sorprendidas. La pequeña corrió a sus brazos

**Me: **¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto después de haber dejado unos cuantos besos en su rostro

**Q: **Vine a almorzar con mis dos morenas favoritas – le dijo con una sonrisa

**Me: **Genial – dijo con una sonrisa - ¿oíste mami? Somos sus morenas favoritas – la morena asintió aun sorprendida - se bajó de los brazos de la rubia – Voy a ducharme – salió de la cocina y volvió – Por cierto, tengo novia – le dijo a la rubia que abrió los ojos – Mami quita esa cara – dijo y se fue

Quinn miro sorprendida a Rachel

**R: **No preguntes, yo las vi besarse – Quinn rio por la cara de Rachel

**Q: **¿No me salidas? – Pregunto acercándose, poso sus brazos en su cintura – Hola

**R: **Hola – la rubia beso sus labios - ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Q: **Almorzaríamos juntas ¿lo olvidaste? Aunque ahora somos tres – sonrió contenta

**R: **Pensé que estaría con Noah

**Q: **Pues no lo estoy – la morena asintió - ¿Por qué no vas a refrescarte mientras yo termino de arreglar todo esto? – la morena asintió y subió a su habitación, al regresar se encontró a su hija y su… ¿amiga? ¿Amante? Lo que fuese, hablando de lo que pudo escuchar era Emma y como con un chocolate, una hermosa flor que le consiguió su tía San y una sonrisa marca Puckleberry le pidió que fuese su novia. Ya hablaría con la latina de eso, ahora solo quería disfrutar el momento.

**Me: **Mami, acércate recuerda que tengo soccer a las cuatro y no puedo llegar tarde – palmeo el asiento a su lado – soy la capitana – le presumió a Quinn – Emma ira a verme el viernes al partido – dijo emocionada

**R: **Esto ya no me gusta

**Q: **Melissa, creo que alguien necesita cariño – señalaba a la morena que tenía su ceño fruncido, brazos cruzados y un hermoso puchero que Quinn estuvo tentada a morder, pero se controló por la niña

**Me: **No estés triste, mami. Tu eres la primera mujer de mi vida – besaba su mano

**R: **Quiero ser la única – dijo dramáticamente

**Me: **Lo siento, mami – se sentó en sus piernas y besaba su rostro haciendo sonreír a las dos mujeres

* * *

El almuerzo paso entre risas y halagos a la rubia por su maravillosa comida. Melissa había caído ante los encantos de Morfeo y Rachel la subió a su habitación para que durmiera un rato antes de ir al soccer.

Volvió a la cocina y encontró a la rubia recogiendo todo

**R: **Deja eso, yo me encargo – le quita los platos – los lavo luego – tomo su mano y la llevo al sofá de la sala. La rubia se pegó a ella y comenzaron a besarse

**Q: **Solo un día y ya te extrañaba demasiado

**R: **No creo que anoche lo hicieras – se le escapo en voz alta

**Q: **¿Cómo has dicho? – se separó inmediatamente

**R: **No he dicho nada

**Q: **Lo he oído, Rachel. ¿Qué significa eso de anoche? – pregunto molesta

**R: **No es nada, Quinn – la rubia se levantó del sofá y comenzó a recoger sus cosas – ¿Qué haces?

**Q: **Me voy, ¿Qué crees?

**R: **Pensé que irías conmigo a la práctica de Melissa

**Q: **No me apetece estar aquí. No confías en mí para decirme las cosas

**R: **No es aso, Quinn

**Q: **Entonces dime

**R: **Te he dicho que no es nada

**Q: **claro que es algo, pero no importa, tú lo has decidido – camino hasta la puerta – Discúlpame con Melissa – salió dando un portazo

**Me: **Mami – llegaba a donde estaba la morena algo adormilada - ¿Y Quinn?

**R: **Se ha ido

**Me: **¿Por qué?

**R: **Tenia trabajo – mintió – salimos en veinte minutos – dijo y se fue a lavar toda la vajilla sucia


	15. Chapter 15

Se cambiaba y la discusión del día anterior seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Lo había arruinado, pero ¿Qué podría decir? "No pensabas en mi anoche porque estabas con tu novio" No, no podía porque Quinn no era nada suyo, tenía que aceptarlo.

Es cierto que apenas el viernes la había besado y el sábado habían hecho el amor, no podía significar algo, pero para Rachel si porque ya estaba enamorada de Quinn y la mataba pensar en ella y Noah juntos.

La noche anterior había estado tentada a pasar por su apartamento ofrecer una disculpa y decirle que no quería compartirla con Noah, pero descarto la idea, era demasiado apresurado, tal vez Quinn no sentía lo mismo y terminaría espantada.

En la mañana pensó en enviarle un mensaje de texto, pero tampoco lo hizo "cobarde" se llamó mentalmente. Prefirió llevar a su hija a su clase de danza e ir al ensayo de la obra.

Noah la había llamado para decirle que nuevamente saldría de la ciudad y volvería dentro de dos semanas, se encargaría de buscar a Melissa a su clase, pasar la tarde con ella en su práctica de soccer y luego la morena la buscaría al termina la función de la noche.

Estacionaba en el edificio de su ex esposo, no sabía su podría mirarlo a la cara después de lo que paso, pero esperaba que si o por lo menos disimular.

Toco al puerta y enseguida Noah le abrió, hablaba por su móvil, la saludo con la mano y señalo arriba dando a entender que Melissa estaba arriba. Subió las escaleras y se fue directo a la habitación de su hija, toco la puerta y una morenita le abrió

**R: **Hola, amor – saludo a su hija que arreglaba sus cosas

**Me: **Hola, mami. Ya casi estoy

**R: **Te espero abajo – dijo, beso su cabeza y salió. Puck también arreglaba algunas cosas para su viaje - ¿A qué se debe esta vez? – pregunto

**P: **Llevare el caso de una mujer que la culpa su hijastra de matar a su padre – explico

**R: **¡Vaya! Muy a lo legalmente rubia – bromeo y Puck rio

**P: **En mi caso sería legalmente judío – los dios rieron – Rachel – la morena lo miro – hay algo más… tengo una oferta de trabajo en Los Ángeles para hacerme socio de un buffet – la chica se sorprendió

**R: **Eso es muy bueno

**P: **Mucho

**R: **Pero qué hay de…. No dejare que te lleves a Melissa

**P: **No pienso hacerlo, a menos que quiera venir conmigo

**R: **O sea que es definitivo

**P: **Todo depende de la reunión del lunes – la morena asintió

**R: **¿Qué hay de Quinn?

**P: **¿Qué ocurre con ella?

**R: **Es tu novia ¿no? ¿Qué pasa con su relación? – el chico negó

**P:** Me dejo – dijo tranquilamente – al parecer conoció a alguien o yo que sé – se encogió de hombros – creo que es lo mejor, si el empleo se da juntos hablaremos con Melissa y según lo que quiera decidiremos – la morena asintió distraída

Quinn lo había dejado, ¿Cuándo? Probablemente el lunes cuando cenaron y ella no le había dicho nada.

Quería golpearse había arruinado todo con Quinn y por lo que había escuchado de Puck lo dejo por ella

**R: **¿Qué hice? – susurro

**P: **¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto, no pudo escuchar lo que dijo su ex

El cuerpo de su hija se estrellaba en sus piernas

**Me: **Lista – anuncio sonriendo

**R: **Vámonos, despídete de tu papa – la niña lo hizo y juntas caminaron a la puerta – Noah – llamo – Éxito – él le sonrió y salieron del lugar

* * *

Rachel tenia media hora estacionada frente al edificio de Quinn, aún no se atrevía a bajar, tenía miedo de un rechazo, pero toda la información que le dio Noah le había dado el valor de ir a verla o por lo menos a estacionarse frente al edificio.

Ella lo dejo por alguien que seguro era ella, aunque no estaba segura de eso tendría que averiguarlo. También estaba el otro asunto, obligatoriamente tenía que llevar a Quinn al partido de su hija mañana, ya eran dos cosas por hacer, esperaba que con conseguir la primera la segunda estaría mas que cumplida

**R: **Valor, Rachel, has dicho a la prensa tu orientación sexual y aun te llueven las ofertar de trabajo, puedes con esto. Tienes dos Tonys, posiblemente tres – respiro profundo y bajo del auto, saludo al portero que la dejo pasar informándole que la señorita Fabray había llegado hace unas horas. Subió el ascensor y a medida que subía de piso se ponía más nerviosa. Séptimo piso 7- B, miraba la puerta – Tu puedes – toco el timbre

**Q: **Ya voy – escucho un grito de adentro – que buen servicio – dijo abriendo la puerta esperando al repartidor

**R: **Hola

**Q: **Tú no eres mi pizza – dijo con el ceño fruncido

**R: **Podría serlo si quieres

**Q: **¿Qué quieres? – pregunto molesta

**R: **Hablar contigo

**Q: **¿Y ese gran cambio – pregunto irónica. Rachel desvió la mirada – Te lo dijo, por eso estas aquí, ¿cierto?

**R: **No

**Q: **Mientes

**R: **Esta bien, influyo, pero… - fue cortada

**Q: **Vete

**R: **¿Qué? Vamos, Quinn. Déjame pasar y hablamos

**Q: **No, Rachel, ¿no lo entiendes? No quiero hablar contigo, no quiero verte

**R: **Yo quiero disculparme

**Q: **¡Maldita sea! Vienes porque te enteraste que termine con Puckerman, ¿hubieses venido de no ser así? – La morena bajo la cabeza – lo sabía – dijo decepcionada – lo mejor es que te vayas

**R: **Quinn, por favor – detuvo la puerta – Melissa te quiere mañana en su partido, entiendo que no me quieres ver ni en pintura, pero no le quedes mal a ella

**Q: **Si eso es lo que realmente te preocupada no lo hare, no le fallare, estaré ahí mañana, animándola – Rachel sonrió – lo hago por ella, porque la amo, no por ti – sin más cerró la puerta

**R: **Lo arruinaste, Rachel – se dijo así misma

* * *

**E: **Te felicito, Berry. Te dije que le dijeras que la amas y los arruinas

**S: **Record personal – molesto

**R: **¿Me van a ayudar? – pregunto cruzada de brazos

**S: **No tengo ni ganas, realmente te lo mereces

**R: **¿Están de parte de quién? – dijo con el ceño fruncido

**La: **De la justicia

**R: **Okey, me equivoque, pero ahora debo resolverlo

**St: **¿Intentaste hablar con ella? – cuatro pares de ojos la miraron fulminante – lo siento – dijo sonrojada

**S: **¿Y si lo hacemos al estilo Glee Club?

**La: **¿Se pondrán a cantar por las esquinas?

**S: **En medio del partido

**R: **Mi hija me mata si Emma deja de prestarle atención

**La: **Ignoremos a Santana ¿Quiénes a favor? – cuatro manos arriba – Tendencia irreversible

**S: **Ya vendrán rogando por mis ideas

**E: **Es tan triste cuando a tu hija de ocho años le va mejor en el amor que a ti

**La: **¿Qué hay de ponerla celosa?

**S: **No funcionara, Rachel mira a Quinn como boba, cuando la rubia está cerca solo le presta atención a ella y a su hija – Stephanie y Elizabeth le dieron la razón

**St: **Habla con ella, Rachel, es lo único que arreglara las cosas – la morena se iba a quejar – insiste – cuando la enana gane iremos a celebrar, usa a Melissa de arma, no importa, en el amor y la guerra todo se vale

**R: **Gracias, Stephanie – abrazo a su amiga

* * *

**Aquí**** hay otro capitulo**

**Elizabeth si regresa**

**Yo también estaría muerta de celos si tuviera una hija y ella me dice "tengo novia" **

**Los capítulos varían, algunos largos y otros no tanto **

**Gracias por los 200 reviews son una soles **

**Les dejo recomendaciones**

**It's Britchel, Bitch: s/9316542/1/It-s-Britchel-bitch**

******-¿Somos amigas? -Algo asi**: s/9255487/1/Somos-amigas-Algo-asi

**Perdición: s/9204639/1/Perdición**

**DEBS: s/9330574/1/DEBS**

**The Dig: s/9055392/1/The-Dig**

******Salvándome' traducción de TheIrishGilmore **s/9264745/1/Salvándome-traducción-de-TheIrishGilmo re

**Beautiful Bastard: s/9196197/1/Beautiful-Bastard**

**Fae-Berry: s/9269924/1/Fae-berry**

**Apuestas Peligrosas: s/9286560/1/Apuestas-peligrosas**

**Te quiero dentro de mi, en mi estomago: s/9284705/1/Te-quiero-dentro-de-mi-en-mi-estomago**


	16. Chapter 16

Cuando llego de casa de su ex esposo llamo a sus tres amigas para que se quedaran con Melissa mientras ella iba a casa de Quinn, lo que no resulto nada bien.

Al llegar su pequeña princesa estaba bañando, cenada y profundamente dormida. Sus amigas hablaban con Elizabeth por skype, halaron hasta tarde por lo que las chicas se quedaron a dormir en su casa, Stephanie y Lauren en la habitación de invitados y Santana con ella en la habitación principal y como era de esperarse Melissa hizo su aparición para dormir con su mami.

El viernes comenzó muy temprano para Rachel, cuando amaneció le toco hacer todo lo que no había hecho la noche anterior: arreglar el bolso de su hija, tanto de danza como de soccer, buscar las franelas del equipo, la suya, la de Emma y por supuesto la de Quinn que Melissa le había hecho comprar para apoyar a su equipo; la merecida para los padres y amigos que asistirían, el desayuno para su hija y sus amigas, llamar a la pizzería favorita del equipo y reservar para cuando fueran a celebrar y por ultimo despertarlas a todas para comenzar su día.

* * *

**Me: **Estoy nerviosa – confeso.

**R: **Esto es nuevo, ¿por el partido? – Melissa la miro incrédula

**Me: **Es por Emma, ira a verme, tendré que lucirme – Rachel rodo los ojos digna hija de Noah pensó la morena mirando el camino – La tía me ayudo a hacer una camiseta que dice "Por ti, Emma", la debo enseñar después de meter un gol – Rachel abrió la boca grande

**R: **Jamás has hecho eso conmigo – frunció su ceño

**Me: **Porque tendría que hacer eso en cada uno de mis triunfos, mami. Todos son para ti – arreglo. Rachel le creció un poco más el corazón

**R: **Te amo, mi vida, mucho, mucho, mucho

**Me: **Yo a ti mami, mucho, mucho, mucho… ¡Quinn! – señalo

**R: **¿Qué?

**Me: **Quinn, está ahí – señalaba a la rubia que al parecer estaba un taxi. Rachel detuvo la camioneta frente a la rubia – Te llevamos a donde quieras, preciosa – la morena giro los ojos y Quinn rio divertida

**R: **Enana, dejaras de salir con tu padre – miro a la rubia – sube, te llevamos

**Q: **No, gracias, estoy esperando un taxi – dijo sin mirar a la morena más grande

**R: **Sube, Quinn

**Q: **Te dije que no

**R: **Melissa – la pequeña se bajó, sostuvo la puerta

**Me: **Adelante, bella señorita – le tendió su mano para ayudarla a subir. La rubia miro a la morena que le hizo un gesto con la mano en forma de adelante, Quinn subió a la camioneta. Rachel espero que su hija subiera a la parte trasera y vio a la rubia cruzarse de brazos

**R: **¿A dónde va, hermosa señorita?

**Q: **Al estudio – dijo de mala gana. La morena asintió y puso el auto en marcha

**Me: **Se ve molesta, mami – le susurro

**R: **Ya se le pasara – la niña beso su mejilla y luego la de Quinn que con eso se relajó un poquito – A ver la academia nos queda más cerca del estudio, así que la primera para es para la hermosa princesa – la pequeña sonrió y escucho a Quinn gruñir

**Me: **Nos vemos más tarde – beso la mejilla de cada una – Las amo… ¡Emma! – cerro la puerta de la camioneta

**R: **También te amo – grito. Quinn estaba en silencio – siguiente parada estudio de la hermosa señorita – puso el auto en marcha y escucho un sollozo, freno en seco – Quinn – dijo asustada ganándose insultos de otros conductores

**Q: **Dijo que me ama – aun no lo creía

**R: **Lo hace… lo hacemos – corrigió. Quinn la miro – Es cierto, Quinn

**Q: **Estamos obstaculizando la calle, vámonos por favor – Rachel sintió una patada en el estómago, pero trato de ignorarlo obedeció a la rubia

**R: **¿Quieres que pase por ti para ir al partido? – pregunto al llegar al edificio donde la rubia tenía el estudio

**Q: **No es necesario, llego sola

**R: **Después iremos a celebrar el triunfo, estas invitada

**Q: **¿Cómo sabes que ganaran?

**R: **Mi hija es la capitana y un Berry nunca pierde – le guiño un ojo – Casi lo olvido – agarro el bolso del asiento trasero y busco algo – Esto es tuyo – le paso la camiseta del equipo – Debes usarla hoy

**Q: **Nos vemos luego, Rach – camino hasta la puerta y Rachel arranco con una sonrisa al verla entrar, que le dijera Rach era un avance

* * *

Como todos sabían, el equipo de Melissa había ganado el partido. Rachel en su camioneta llevaba a su princesa, Quinn, Santana, Stephanie, Lauren y Emma, todas camino a la pizzería junto a la caravana de autos con los padres y jugadoras del equipo.

**S: **Esto tiene que celebrarse con más que solo pizza y niñas gritando

**La: **Eso suena a excusa para beber hasta perder la consciencia

**R-St: **¿Quién te dijo que no? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo

Rachel la veía por el retrovisor ya que Quinn estaba en el asiento del copiloto.

**S: **¿Por qué tendría que ocurrir eso?

**Me: **La tía San esta moleta porque la mama de Emma le dijo que era casa y muy feliz con su esposa – Santana abrió la boca ofendida

**S: **Dejaras de ser mi sobrina favorita, ahora lo será Emma – señalo a la pelirroja

**Me: **No importa, Emma es mi novia – le saco la lengua y la pobre pelirroja estaba casi de su color de cabello. Se escuchó a Santana decir algunas cosas en español

**R: **Me convenciste, Santana. Noche de chicas en casa – la latina celebro en su asiento – Eres una niña, San – se burló – Emma si tus mamas te dan permiso puedes quedarte en casa

**S: **Sera una noche de chicas interesante si nuestra señorita a todo ritmo se une – le hablo a la rubia metiendo su cabeza entre los dos asientos delanteros

**Me: **Di que sí, Quinn – grito desde atrás

**R: **¿Qué dice, hermosa señorita? ¿Se une a la plebe esta noche? – le pregunto en un susurro

**Q: **De acuerdo

**R: **Perfecto porque esta noche vamos a hablar – beso su mejilla aprovechando el semáforo en rojo.

Se escuchó un "uhh" a coro por el beso y un abucheo obviamente de Santana lo que hizo que las demás rodaran los ojos.

* * *

**Hola que tal? Logre organizarme y volveré a actualizar seguido, no todos los dias, pero si un dia por medio. Todo esto si uds dejan muchos reviews, minimo 12 por capitulo jajaja**

**Gracias por los reviews**

**El regreso de Elizabeth esta cerca y también aparece un personaje nuevo **


	17. Chapter 17

Al llegar a casa, después de convencer a las madres de Emma para que la dejaran dormir fuera, todo era fiesta, Melissa estaba más animada de lo normal gracias a la presencia de la pequeña pelirroja; Santana había obligado a la morena a parar por alcohol, al parecer alguien estaba un poco solitaria, y ese alguien terminaría durmiendo en el sofá si todo salía como Rachel esperaba.

**S: **Berry, saca tu karaoke de ese armario, hoy la gran Santana López tiene ganas de hacer un tributo a Amy Winehouse – pidió al llegar al apartamento

**St: **Si lo saca comenzara a cantar canciones de Barbra, aún tengo pesadillas – se acurruco en su novia que le acaricia la espalda

Rachel rodo los ojos

**R: **Lo sacare, pero quiero un dueto, López – la latina le guiño un ojo y la morena busco lo pedido, espero a que sus amigas lo acomodaran todo, al verlas bastante distraídas incluyendo a Emma y Melissa, tomo a Quinn de la mano y la llevo a su sala de ensayo – Aquí podemos hablar tranquilamente – la rubia la miro esperando que comenzara – Escucha Quinn me disculpo, primero por lo del almuerzo, yo no pretendí ocultar nada y no es que no confié en ti, eso se me escapo, ¿de acuerdo? Pensé en voz alta – la rubia la miraba confundida – Noah me había pedido quedarme con Melissa una noche más, la noche del lunes para el pasar tiempo a solas contigo, ya sabes – hizo gesto con las manos – eso me mato y como no escribiste el martes para confirmar pensé que seguir con el hasta que te encontré en mi cocina, pero eso de "no creo que anoche lo hicieras" fue por eso porque pensé que estaba con el

**Q: **Lo estuve – el rostro de Rachel cambio completamente – No de esa forma – se adelantó – si fui a su apartamento, me preparo la cena y todo, pero yo tenía otros planes, algo que a lo que le venía dando vueltas en mi cabeza hace días y se completó el sábado, debía terminar con el y eso hice, no le di detalles, solo le dije…

**R: **Que había alguien más – completo y se quedaron calladas un momento - ¿Soy yo? – la rubia asintió tímida y la morena se acercó más a ella – Perdóname por aparecerme dos días después, pero en serio de mi mente no salían ustedes dos… era posible, era tu novia y yo… yo ¡Ni siquiera sabemos lo que éramos! Pero de algo estoy segura – tomo sus manos y la miro a los ojos fijamente – Quinn Fabray, te quiero. Si, lo hago y al fin lo dije – le sonrió – te quiero y me gustaría que lo intentáramos, sé que es pronto, que apenas terminaste con Noah, que él no lo sabe, que no eres lesbiana o que te guías por las etiquetas, pero estoy enamorada de ti, creo que desde el primer momento en que te vi

**Q: **¿Crees? – dijo sonriendo

**R: **Estoy segura – la rubia la beso

**Q: **También te quiero - volvía a besarla - ¿Sabes? Jamás había creído eso del amor a primera vista, pero Rachel Berry has roto todo eso

**R: **¿Bueno?

**Q: **Muy bueno – volvió a besarla y se quedaron un rato en silencio mirándose – sé que es apresurado, pero ¿esto como nos deja?

**R: **Amigas – la rubia cambio a un gesto inexpresivo – no, no, no quita esa carita – besaba el rostro de la otra – somos amigas, por ahora, tengo que llevarte a una cita e intentar cumplir y crear nuevas historias como las que contamos a Marley y Kitty – Quinn volvió a sonreír – Entonces… ¿me perdonas? – ponía carita de lastima y hacia un pucherito.

La rubia sin poder evitarlo tomo con sus dientes el labio sobresaliente y luego lo chupo. Rachel comenzaba a excitarse.

**Q: **¿Quedo claro? - pregunto con una traviesa sonrisa

**R: **¿Qué? – dijo confundida, había perdido el hilo de la conversación. Quinn comenzó a reírse y Rachel contagiada también lo hizo

**Q: **¿Vamos? – le tendió su mano

**R: **¿Por qué salir? Estamos bien aquí tu y yo – agarraba su cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo

**Q: **Porque tu hija esta con tres mujeres no muy responsables, sin olvidar que también está su novia – la rubia sintió como halaban su brazo

**La: **¡Rachel! Por favor que pare – le rogo haciendo referencia a Santana que cantaba apenas regresaron al salon

**R: **Dale lugar a las profesionales, bolsas de arena – le quito el micrófono a la latina - ¿Qué quieren oir?

**St: **Cualquier cosa que no sea Barbra - la morena buscaba entre las canciones

**R: **Entonces Barbra será – Stephanie resoplo – Esta me gusta

Las notas de Don't rain on my parade comenzaron a sonar captando la atención de las dos pequeñas que estaban distraídas, sobre todo de Melissa que amaba escuchar esa canción de la voz de su madre.

_Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter_

_Life's candy and the sun's, a ball of butter_

_Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade!_

Rachel comenzaba a caminar por todo el salón

_Don't tell me not to fly, I've simply got to_

_If someone takes a spill, it's me and not you_

_Who told you you're allowed, to rain on my parade!_

_I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum_

_And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir_

_At least I didn't fake it._

_Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!_

Se mueve entre las chicas haciéndole muchas a las dos más pequeñas que reina.

_But whether I'm the rose, of sheer perfection_

_or freckle on the nose, of life's complexion_

_The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye_

_I gotta fly once, I gotta try once_

_Only can die once right, sir?_

_Ooh, life is Juicy, Juicy, and you see_

_I gotta have my bite, sir!_

Stephanie cantaba la canción en voz baja, aunque Rachel la tenía cansada con las canciones de Barbra le encantaba la voz de la morena.

_Get ready for me, love, 'cause I'm a comer_

_I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer_

_Don't bring around a cloud_

_To rain on my parade!_

Santana sonriera porque su amiga era toda una estrella, casi tan Buena como ella. Miro a todas las demás para ver sus rostros y la que más impresionada la dejo fue la cara de Quinn

_I'm gonna live and live now_

_Get what I want I know how_

_One roll for the whole show bang _

_One throw, that bell will go clang_

_Eye on the target and wham_

_One shot, one gun shot and BAM_

La rubia veía a la morena con cara de adoración y una sonrisa increíblemente tonta

_Hey, Mister Arnstein, here I am!_

Había escuchado cantar a la morena varias veces y siempre escuchaba los comentarios de lo maravillosa que era Rachel Berry en el escenario y como te atrapaba, lo comprobó cuando la vio por primera vez en una obra y lo volvía a sentir

_I'll march my band out, I will beat my drum_

_And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir_

_At least I didn't fake it_

_Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it_

_Get ready for me, love, 'cause I'm a comer_

_I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer_

_Nobody, no, nobody _

_Is gonna rain on my parade!_

Rachel volvía a su lugar estiraba completamente un brazo mientras el otro sostenía el micrófono. A medida que alargaba la última nota subía el brazo y alejaba el micrófono

Aplausos de parte de todas las presentes

Stephanie aplaudía emocionada por lo genial que Rachel cantaba esa canción, sin olvidar My Man y Woman In Love.

Santana volteo a ver a Quinn de nuevo y seguir en su misma posición, ni siquiera aplaudía, solo tenía la mirada de adoración hacia Rachel

**S: **¿Tú crees que Melissa me acepte en su habitación esta noche? – pregunto a Lauren

**La: **¿Con su novia aquí? No lo creo, ¿Por qué?

**S: **¿Le has visto la cara de boba a la rubia? – Señalaba a Quinn – lo menos que harán hoy es dormir – Lauren la miro

**La: **Espero que te guste el sofá – dijo para levantarse y tomar el micrófono

**S: **El amor apesta – se cruzó de brazos – Lauren deja de destrozar canciones – se quejo

**St: **Calla, Santana… sigue amor, es maravilloso – alentaba

**S: **También es sordo – murmuro antes de ir por otro vaso de alcohol, si iba a dormir en el sillón por lo menos debería estar muy ebria

* * *

**Lo prometí y como ustedes cumplieron aquí estoy**

**En el próximo capitulo sigue la noche de chicas**

**Espero les gustara el capitulo. Amo esta canción cantada por Lea Michele al igual que My Man y espero escucharle alguna vez Woman in love **

**Por cierto Elizabeth y el personaje sorpresa NO dañaran la relación entre las chicas**

**Un abrazo enorme desde Venezuela por todos los follows, favoritos y reviews que dejan**

**Nos leemos el sabado**


	18. Chapter 18

Rachel caminaba hacia Quinn, pero fue detenida por su hija y su noviecita para recibir halagos de parte de la pelirroja y muchos besos de su morenita. Dejando atrás a las dos pequeñas se dirigía hacia la rubia que había salido de su hipnosis al escuchar a Lauren cantar I'm yours de Jason Mraz.

**R: **¿Tan mal lo hice? – Pregunto con un pucherito y Quinn la miro confundida - ¿Tan mal cante?

**Q: **Claro que no, estuviste maravillosa, eres sorprendente, ¿Cómo piensas que estuviste mal?

**R: **No aplaudiste, ni dijiste algo – se sentaba en sus piernas sin importarle las demás y la rubia la sostuvo con sus manos – Yo soy como Tinker Bell, necesito aplausos para vivir – Quinn se rio

**Q: **Puedo darte algo mejor que los aplausos – puso una mano en su nuca y la beso olvidándose de todas las chicas y las dos pequeñas, sobre todo de una morenita que las veía sorprendida

**R: **Creo que podría vivir de esto – dijo al separarse

**Q: **Pero solo que vengan de mí – la morena asintió y volvió a besarla

**S: **Berry – grito por el micrófono asustando a Rachel y logrando que se caiga al suelo – Saca tu lengua de la garganta de Quinn y vengo a cantar conmigo – ordeno

Quinn la ayudo a levantarse, Rachel le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a cantar I Kissed a Girl de Katy Perry.

* * *

Después de muchas canciones y tragos más, todas se fueron a dormir.

Melissa y Emma se fueron a la habitación de la primera, aunque Rachel no quería que las dos niñas durmieran juntas, tal vez el alcohol en sus venas la volvió algo exagerada, pero su bebe estaba creciendo muy rápido, apenas tenía ocho años y con novia. Con ayuda de Santana, Stephanie, Quinn y Lauren la habían sacado llorando de la habitación de su hija.

Stephanie y Lauren corrieron al cuarto de invitados, Quinn arrastro a Rachel al principal y Santana regreso al sofá con una botella de ron.

Quinn y Rachel se besaban apasionadamente en la cama, la rubia estaba sobre la morena, pero la morena estaba algo distraída y la rubia se dio cuenta, así que se separó de sus labios y la miro a los ojos

**Q: **Me tienes en tu cama solo para ti, sobre ti, besándote apasionadamente en ropa interior y estas ida – se quejó levantándose de ella y acostándose a su lado - ¿Qué te aleja de mí? – pregunto acariciando su rostro

**R: **Discúlpame, es que pienso en Melissa, en ti y en mi

**Q: **Melissa está bien, Rach. No hará algo con Emma, son unas niñas aún, seguro estaban durmiendo o jugando algún juego de mesa

**R: **Lo sé, no es eso

**Q: **¿Entonces?

**R: **Noah se fue a Los Ángeles por una oferta de trabajo, Quinn. Si le va bien hablaremos con Melissa para saber con quién desea quedarse, podría alejarse de mi – dijo asustada – Jamás me opondría a su decisión – aclaro – Ella cuando nos divorciamos decidió vivir con Noah, pero irse al otro lado del país, dejar de verla a diario, no sé si podría soportarlo – dijo casi llorando

**Q: **¿Te digo la verdad? – la morena asintió –No creo que se vaya a Los Ángeles… Melissa – aclaro cuando Rachel iba a decir algo – Ella te ama y te extraña mucho cuando está lejos de ti, se fue con Noah porque su padre la necesitaba para curar un poco la herida que fue el separarse de ti

**R: **¿Cómo lo sabes?

**Q: **Ella me lo dijo – le sonrió – No te dejara a ti y mucho menos a Emma – dijo riendo y la morena también lo hizo

**R: **Gracias – la rubia la beso

**Q: **Ahora dime que estaba pensando de nosotras

**R: **Que debemos esperar

**Q: **¿Qué?

**R: **A por lo menos tener algunas citas para acostarnos ¿no crees?

**Q: **Ya tuvimos sexo, Rachel

**R: **Error, nosotras no tenemos sexo, hacemos el amor – beso sus labios

**Q: **Nosotras ya hicimos el amor – corrigió – y yo quiero hacerlo ahora

**R: **También muero por hacerlo contigo, pero me encantaría que la próxima vez fuese como novias o mínimo a ver tenido dos citas

**Q: **¿En serio me harás esto? – pregunto incrédula

**R: **No estoy haciendo nada

**Q: **Exacto – Rachel rodo los ojos y Quinn se cruzó de brazos

**R: **Hoy quiero dormir abrazada a ti – la abrazo aunque esta siguiera cruzada de brazos – sentir tu hermoso cuerpo en ropa interior junto al mío – beso su mejilla y Quinn se acurruco a ella – mañana…

**Q: **¿Qué pasa con mañana?

**R: **Tendremos nuestra primera cita – recibió un beso en la mejilla – te recogeré al salir de la función ¿de acuerdo? – la rubia asintió y se pegó más a ella

**S: **_Maldito sofá de $50000 – _se escuchó un grito de Santana. Rachel suspiro

**R: **No puedo dejarla ahí si va a cuidar a Melissa mañana – se levantó de la cama y se acercó a su armario, la rubia rio – Ponte esto – le paso una camisa y un pantalón de seda para dormir – ya regreso – beso sus labios y salió de la habitación

En el pasillo vio la puerta de la habitación de su hija, pego su oreja a ella y al no escuchar nada abrió la puerta, se encontró con la dos niñas dormidas abrazadas al oso de peluche que estaba en medio de ellas, las arropo bien y fue en busca de su amiga que daba vueltas

**R: **Levántate de ahí, vamos a dormir – la latina pego un brinco tan grande que cayó del sofá directo al suelo

**S: **¡Berry! Casi me matas del susto – se agarraba el pecho y se sentaba en el sofá – admito que son muy sexys las dos y me quede con las ganas el otro día, pero no quiero hacer un trio – Rachel rodo los ojos

**R: **Latina estúpida, no queremos un trio, solo quiero que vengas a dormir a una cama cómoda porque desde mi cuarto se escuchar tus gritos

**S: **¿No me has visto? Soy condenadamente sexy, no, sexy se queda corto para y ustedes no quieren un trio con esta bomba, ya volverán rogando – agarro su almohada y se fue a la habitación diciendo otras cosas

Rachel negó con la cabeza sonriendo, Santana se parecía demasiado a Sofía Vergara, tal vez eran familia.

Volvió a su habitación y encontró a cada chica en una esquina, lo que le dejaba el medio de la cama, como lo odiaba, pero se sacrificaría por hoy.

Se acostó y se pegó a su chica que inmediatamente se volteo para quedar cara a cara, un beso y un buena noches fue lo que dijo Quinn antes de dormirse y ella la siguió.

* * *

**Hola siento no subir ayer, pero algo le pasaba a fanfiction :s Intente subirlo y no quiso**

**Gracias por sus reviews**

**Nos leemos el martes :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**S: **Yo me quedo con la enana y tu a tu gran noche que seguro terminara en sexo y… - fue interrumpida

**R: **No tendremos sexo, Santana. Es la primera cita, ya te lo dije – aclaro mientras seguía buscando en su gran vestidor que usar

**E: **En nuestra primera cita tuvimos sexo – dijo Elizabeth desde la pantalla

**R: **Ya tuve sexo con Quinn, pero ahora quiero esperar y hacer las cosas de forma correcta

**E: **¡Ouch! Me siento como un error – dijo dolida, medio en broma, medio en serio

**S: **Ayyy modelito, deja tu drama

**R: **Lizzie, no fuiste un error, fuiste la primera mujer con la que estuve… -

**S: **Casi la segunda – murmuro

**R: **Y mi primera novia – dijo ignorando el comentario de Santana – Yo estaba demasiado hormonal, parecía una adolescente y tu usabas muy a lo Santana

**E: **Ame tu cara – dijo con una sonrisa picara - ¿A dónde irán?

**R: **La llevare a cenar e iremos a ver un clásico del cine, así que Audrey Hepburn en Breakfast at Tiffany's me ayudara a conquistar a la rubia… Pague por toda la sala, quiero privacidad

**S: **No quieres encontrarte a algún conocido

**E: **Pensé que la presa sabia

**R: **Lo sabe, pero no que salgo con la ex de mi ex marido

**S: **Algún día tendrás que decirle

**R: **Lo hare, pero no ahora – las dos asintieron – Me voy, deséenme suerte y Santana, no quiero nada extraño ¿ok? – miro a la latina que rodo los ojos

**E: **Aun es temprano, Rach

**S: **Debe llevar a Emma

**E: **No puedo creer que tenga novia, imaginen la cara de Noah cuando se entere

**S: **La filmare

**R: **Adiós – se despidió de su hija y se fue a casa de Emma, la pelirroja era algo tímida, le recordaba a Marley, era igual de callada, también tena unos ojos preciosos solo que eran verdes.

* * *

De camino a su casa le agradeció el día de diversión que pasó allí y lo mucho que le agradaban las tías de Melissa y nombro algo de su otra mama que hizo que el corazón de Rachel diera una voltereta al escuchar cómo se refería a Quinn.

Pasó a una florería y le envió un gran ramo de rosas a la rubia, estaba tan alegre ese día y todos se lo hicieron saber.

Ese día brillo más de lo normal en el escenario y al salir se encontró a sus fans esperando por ella, firmo y se tomo fotos con ellos. Después volvió a su camioneta y manejo a casa de Quinn, bajo, saludo al portero, subió al ascensor, toco la puerta del apartamento y se quedo en blanco.

**Q: **Hola – saludo con una sonrisa, pero la morena no respondía – ¿Hola? ¿Rach? Rachel, ¡Rachel! – termino gritando

**R: **Estas hermosa. Quinn se sonrojo. La rubia usaba un vestido estampado y un cardigán a juego, el cabello lo llevaba suelto y completamente liso y su hermoso rostro tenía poco maquillaje

**Q: **Gracias – dijo con una sonrisa viendo de arriba abajo – tu también lo estas – La morena usaba una falda, una blusa y unos tacones que la hacían ver mucho más alta, su largo cabello caía en ondas en su espalda y tampoco tenía mucho maquillaje

**R: **¿Nos vamos? – la rubia asintió, fue por su bolso y de la mano de la morena salió

**Q: **¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto abrochándose el cinturón

**R: **Es una sorpresa

**Q: **Odio las sorpresas – confeso

**R: **Yo igual- las dos rieron – Pero te pondrás esto y te dejaras sorprender una vez y te gustara – le coloco un pañuelo de seda para vendar sus ojos

**Q: **Odio estas cosas – se quejo

**R: **Entiendo, pero no quiero que veas a donde vamos o vas a reconocer el camino – agarro su mano – Después podrás vengarte – llevo la mano a sus labios y dejo un beso

**Q: **Para la próxima me hare la sorprendida – Rachel rio y se puso en marcha

Llegaron al cine, con ayuda de unos de los empleados llegaron a la sala y se ubicaron en sus asientos

**R: **Ya puedes sacarte esto – le ayudo a quitar la venda

**Q: **Cine – dijo decepcionad y trato de arreglarlo con una sonrisa algo forzada que se volvió real al darse cuenta de la película que estaba comenzándose a proyectar

Vieron la película abrazadas en silencio. Rachel besaba su cuello donde estaba acurrucada y a veces las posiciones se invertían

**Q: **Gracias – dijo sinceramente – hace mucho esperaba ver esa película, pero nunca la transmitían

**R: **Lo que sea por ti, ¿lista para ir a cenar? – la rubia asintió y caminaron al auto.

Manejo hasta un restaurante donde dijo su nombre y la llevaron a un sitio más privado. Pidieron una botella de vino y lo que comerían.

Quinn estaba encantada con todo lo que la morena hacia por ella

**R: **Háblame de ti, cuéntame de tu vida – canto a la rubia logrando que la mirara embobada. Rachel rio y Quinn se sonrojo

**Q: **Soy de San Francisco, donde viví hasta los dieciocho, cuando me mude a Nueva York, estudie fotografía y abrí mi propio estudio, me costó un poco, pero salí adelante y me va muy bien

**R: **¿Tu padres? ¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas?

**Q: **Mis padres viven en San Francisco, son los mejores, se aman muchísimo y nos aman muchísimo. Tengo una hermana mayor, su nombre es Frannie, vive en Los Ángeles es publicista y muy buena en su trabajo. No tengo sobrinos y no sé si los llegare a tener

**R: **¿Cómo conociste a Brittany? – la morena tenía todo un interrogatorio

**Q: **Es bailarina y amiga de una compañera de facultad, ella conocía a Britt de antes y me dijo que estaba buscando a una compañera de piso y yo me volví su compañera – dijo – de piso – agrego – se volvió mi mejor amiga – sonrió y la morena le sonrió de vuelta

El camarero llego con sus platos y comieron en silencio acompañado de sonrisas, besos y mirada. Siguieron hablando de otras cosas al terminar y como ya era tarde decidieron marcharse.

**R: **Si tuvieras que escoger entre comerte tu mano – Quinn rio – o romper tu cámara favorita sin poder comprarte otra – la risa paro - ¿Qué escogerías?

**Q: **Depende – la morena la miro - ¿Qué mano tendría que comerme? – Rachel comenzó a reír y Quinn se contagio

**R: **La loca que se comió su mano para no romper su cámara favorita

**Q: **¿Tu qué prefieres, perder tu voz o que Barbra deje de cantar? Y no puedes escuchar sus canciones o ver sus presentaciones y películas – la morena pensaba sin apartar la vista del camino

**R: **Creo que…. Perdóname Barbra, que ella deje de cantar – dijo dramáticamente

**Q: **Agradezco tu elección, no podría dejar de escucharte – beso su mejilla

Llegaron al edificio de la rubia y la morena se estaciono en frente

**Q: **Quiero que subas conmigo, pero sé que no aceptaras porque otra que no soy yo te espera en casa – dijo en broma

**R: **¿Qué te parece si esa otra que no eres tú y yo te llevamos a almorzar?

**Q: **Encantada – se acerco a la morena – no soy de dar besos en la primera cita, pero no resisto – Atrapo sus labios y se besaron durante un rato hasta que Rachel recordó a su hija y se detuvo el beso

Quinn se despidió y entro al edificio. Rachel espero hasta que la rubia entrara y se marcho a su casa con una sonrisa realmente grande.

* * *

**Siento no haber subido antes no estuve en casa, pero aqui esta **

**Buenas noches y gracias por todos sus reviews**


	20. Chapter 20

Los días pasaban rápido. Las cosas entre las dos chicas iban excelentes, salían cuando podían, iban a almorzar juntas o con Melissa y a veces se les unía Emma a petición de su hija. Aunque no habían formalizado su relación aun no aguantaron mucho y al final de la segunda cita terminaron en la habitación de Quinn haciendo el amor. Después de eso parecían conejos, solo paraban cuando Melissa tocaba la puerta del cuarto de la morena para dormir con ellas.

Rachel despertaba de su maravilloso sueño, otra noche junto a su rubia porque ella ya era suya. Toco la cama buscando a su rubia o a su pequeña princesa, pero ninguna de sus mujeres estaba en la cama. Escucho la puerta abrirse y un pequeño montón de pelo subió a la cama y comenzó a lamer su cara

**R: **Buenos días, Tana – acaricio a la amada mascota de su hija - ¿No deberían venir mis dos chicas contigo? – Solo recibió un ladrido como respuesta – De acuerdo, ya me levanto – eso hizo se fue al baño para tomar una ducha. Al terminar se puso un short, una camiseta y bajo en busca de sus dos amores – Buenos días – canturreo y las encontró riendo y naciendo el desayuno – mmm... huele delicioso

**Me: **Mami – abrazo a su mama – buenos días – Rachel se agacho para recibir sus besos – estamos haciendo el desayuno

**R: **Eso veo – se acercó a Quinn, la abrazo por la cintura y dejo varios besos en su cuello

**Q: **Amor, Melissa está aquí

**R: **No pienso hacer nada, solo te doy los buenos días

**Q: **Buenos días – beso sus labios – la comida ya casi esta, ¿pones la mesa? – la morena obedeció y con ayuda de su princesa puso la mesa

El desayuno paso tranquilo, luego todas fueron a cambiarse para irse a sus respectivas actividades. Las tres subieron a la camioneta y comenzaron su camino. La primera parada fue la academia de danza de Melissa, donde ya la esperaba una pequeña pelirroja. La segunda parada fue el estudio de Quinn donde se tardaron casi un ahora entre mimos y besos

**R: **¿Paso por ti?

**Q: **Esta bien – beso sus labios – es tarde para ti, sino te vas ahora te retrasaras de nuevo y han sido seis retrasos esta semana

**R: **No puedo evitarlo, eres adictiva – se separo de sus labios – de acuerdo, me voy – Quinn bajo del auto y camino a su estudio – Rubia – llamo y esta volteo – Te quiero – le lanzo un beso

**Q: **También te quiero – le guiño un ojo y entro. Rachel se fue al teatro con una sonrisa boba

Llego a tiempo al teatro y todo iba de maravilla, al salir piso paso por su princesa y por su chica, almorzaron juntos y luego fueron a llevar a Melissa a su práctica de soccer y volver a casa

* * *

**Q: **Esto es lo que más amo de las prácticas de soccer – decía con las piernas de Rachel amarradas a su cintura – me encantan tu piernas – las tocaba y rasguñaba

**R: **A mí me gusta tu trasero y tus labios – mordió los labios de la rubia

No pudieron llegar a la habitación, así que el sofá sería la mejor opción. La ropa desapareció rápidamente y Rachel quedo bajo las piernas de Quinn

**R: **El trasero perfecto – dijo apretándolo y Quinn gimió. Comenzó a bajar con besos por todo el cuerpo de la morena hasta llegar a sus pies y regresar a su boca – Cielo, por favor – Quinn no se hizo esperar y metió dos dedos dentro de la morena haciéndola gemir de placer. Los gemidos por parte de ambas se volvieron más altos

El timbre sonaba y ninguna de las dos se percataba de eso, hasta que la morena se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien muy conocido. Rachel se quedo paralizada viendo fijamente, pero la rubio no se daba cuenta.

**Q: **Amor, ¿Qué ocurre? – Levanto la cabeza dejando los pechos de su amada para verla a la cara y seguir el punto de visión de la morena – Noah – dijo en un susurro, pero el, al igual que su chica, estaban en shock mirándose. Rápidamente se levanto de su chica cubriéndose con los cojines

La morena salió de su shock y se cubrió con cojines inmediatamente la mano de Quinn se colocó en su cintura de forma posesiva y protectora.

**R: **Noah

**P: **Ustedes… están… ella… ¿era ella? – le pregunto a la rubia incrédulo. Quinn desvió la mirada – ¿Y tú? – Se dirigió a la morena - ¿Desde cuándo? – Pregunto – ¿Aun estabas saliendo conmigo?

**R: **Noah yo

**P: **¡MALDITA SEA, RACHEL! – Se molestaba más – ¿Contigo todo son mentiras? – cuestiono – Me tuviste así todo nuestro matrimonio y vaya a saber si estuviste con alguna mujer y yo como idiota pensando que éramos felices, pensando que era una puta racha de esas que tienen las chicas y luego me sales con que eres lesbiana, yo lo acepto y luego vienes a acostarte con mi… - una bofetada no lo dejo terminar

**Q: **No te permito que hables así de ella – le advirtió amenazándolo con el dedo

**P: **Tienes razón – miro con desprecio a la morena – No vale la pena – camino a la puerta – buscare a Melissa y la llevare a casa – lo siguiente que se escucho fue un portazo

**Q: **Amor – se acerco a su morena que estaba como ida – mírame, por favor – la chica obedeció y la rubia vio sus ojos cristalinos – No lo escuches, solo está molesto

**R: **Se la llevara – dijo con un hilo de voz

**Q: **No lo hará, está molesto, nada más. Ustedes necesitan hablar, es todo

**R: **Tú lo viste, Quinn. Se lo volví a hacer, le mentí durante seis años

**Q: **No fue tu culpa, cielo. Para el no es fácil aceptar que te gustan las mujeres

**R: **Y luego me enamore de ti y traicione su confianza

**Q: **Escúchame – agarro su rostro con sus manos – Paso una vez, bueno varias veces durante la noche, pero fue una sola noche, luego yo lo deje, ¿recuerdas? Ahora lo que yo decida no le importa y tampoco lo que tu decidas – La morena seguía llorando – El no estaba enamorado de mi, te lo aseguro, porque lo estaba de ti, por eso le duele. Aun te quiere y jamás te había visto en esta situación

**R: **Eso lo entiendo, pero igual traicione su confianza al no decirle

**Q: **¿Cuándo lo ibas a hacer? Se marchaba a Los Ángeles

**R: **Debí esperar

**Q: **¿Te estas escuchando? – Comenzaba a molestarse, pero se calmo - ¿Te arrepientes? – la morena negó

**R: **No me arrepiento – respondió – perdón por hacerte dudar. Tienes razón, solo tengo miedo que me aleje de Melissa

**Q: **No hará algo que Melissa no quiera – la calmo un poco – Dale tiempo para que se le pase y mañana hablas con el

**R: **No quiero perderlo, ¿sabes? Sonare egoísta, pero Noah es muy importante para mi

**Q: **Lo sé, amor – beso sus labios – esto se arreglara, lo prometo – se levanto y recogió la ropa del suelo – Vamos a la habitación, tienes que ir al teatro. Te ganaste un beso – Rachel sonrió y de la mano de la rubia se fueron a su habitación

* * *

**Aquí**** otro capitulo**

**lamento el tiempo de espera, pero la universidad me tenia muy ocupada**

**Actualizare**** Beth Fabray :)**


	21. Chapter 21

No había visto a su hija desde el día anterior. La pequeña le había escrito por whatsapp informándole que su padre la había buscado e irían a comer y se quedaría con él. Eso hizo que Rachel respirara un poco más tranquila.

Quinn tenía razón, Noah no la alejaría de su pequeña, solo estaba molesto.

Decidió ir a verlo al salir del ensayo por lo que se fue directo a la oficina, todos la conocían por lo que no tuvo problema en acceder al lugar. Para su mala suerte Noah no había ido a trabajar ese día.

Fue la academia de danza donde Melissa debía estar, pero se sorprendió al ver a Emma con carita triste esperando a su mama, se acercó a la pequeña.

**R: **Hola, Emma – saludo

**Em:** Hola, Sra. Rachel – dijo sorprendida y se puso a buscar con la mirada a su amiga

**R: **¿Por qué esa cara?

**Em: **¿Melissa vino con usted? – la morena negó y la niña bajo su cabeza triste

**R: **¿No asistió? – la pequeña negó, lo que preocupo a Rachel – Emma, ¿Qué te parece si esperamos por tu mama y luego de la práctica de soccer de Emma vamos por un helado?

**Em: **¿De verdad?

**R: **Por supuesto, pero primero hay que pedirle permiso a tu mama – la niña asintió y juntas esperaron como por cinco minutos.

Lindsay, una de las madres de Emma acepto encantada y Rachel prometió ir por ella en la tarde.

* * *

Estaciono frente al edificio de Noah y rogó porque ambos estuvieran ahí, no quería problemas. Camino a la entrada y el portero le informo que el señor Puckerman se había ido de viaje. El mundo de Rachel se paró, se la había llevado.

Se despidió y se fue al apartamento de Quinn, pero recordó que la chica estaría en el estudio todo el día con trabajo acumulado. Pensó en llamar a Santana, pero también estaba llena de trabajo. Stephanie estaba en Miami haciendo un comercial y Lauren había salido del país por una cuestión de los hoteles de su padre, lo que la dejaba sola.

Regreso a su casa y trato de calmarse "Noah no te haría esto" pensaba caminando de un lado al otro hasta que la imagen de su hija con el móvil la hizo pensar un poco

**R: **Llamarlo, claro ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? – marco el móvil de Puck, pero este estaba apagado, así que llamo a su hija, un tono, dos tonos, tres, cuatro y cuando iba a colgar por tercera vez

**Me: **_¿Mami?_ – dijo adormilada

**R: **Mi amor – las lágrimas salían de sus ojos - ¿Dónde estás?

**Me: **_En casa de la abuela_ – "¿Lima?" pensó Rachel

**R: **¿Qué haces allá?

**Me: **_Papa quería visitar a la abuela, hace mucho no la veía y me dijo que podría visitar a los abuelos, ¿no es genial?_

**R: **Eh, si, cariño, lo es – no se escuchaba emocionada - ¿Podrías pasarme a tu papa?

**Me: **_Ya voy_ – se escucharon algunos ruidos – _Es mama_ – se escuchó decir a su hija

**P: **_No puedo ahora_

**Me: **_Se va a molestar_

**P: **_No me importa_

-_Noah- _escucho que lo regañaban, seguro era su madre

**P: **_¿Qué? _– le hablo a Rachel

**R: **¿Qué? – Dijo molesta – ¿Por qué te llevaste a mi hija sin avisarme?

**P: **_Te recuerdo que también es mi hija _– respondió molesto

**R: **Tenías que avisarme, me preocupe mucho cuando llegue a la academia y no estaba

**P: **_Ya lo sabes. Volvemos el domingo_

**R: **Puckerman – llamo, pero nadie le respondió

**Me: **_Mami, ¿estas molesta? _– Rachel se contuvo al escuchar a su hija

**R: **No, mi amor – respiro profundo – Hoy vi a Emma

**Me: **_¿En serio? ¿Te pregunto por mí?_

**R: **Si, pensaba llevarlas a comer helado, pero creo que seremos solo ella y yo, tal vez con Quinn – se escuchó un bufido

**Me: **_Dile que la extraño_

**R: **Lo hare, amor. Diviértete y saluda a los abuelos y a tu abuela de mi parte

**Me: **_De acuerdo_

**R: **Te amo

**Me:**_ Yo te amo a ti –_ colgó la llamara y a Rachel comenzaron a caerle las lágrimas por las mejillas. Esto era más difícil de lo que pensó

Llamo a Emma para decirle que irían sin Melissa porque se había ido de viaje con su padre. Quinn le había marcado para saber cómo estaba, la puso al tato y acepto la invitación para ir a comer helado con ella y Emma.

Llamo a casa de sus padres para avisarles que Melissa estaba en la ciudad y que la mantuvieran informada de todo.

Después de un helado, un paseo por Central Park llevaron a Emma a casa, la pelirroja se soltó después de agarrar confianza, era tan parlanchina como Melissa y su risa melodiosa.

* * *

**Q: **¿Estas preocupada cierto? – la morena no respondía, solo miraba el techo – Amor – la movió

**R: **¿Qué?

**Q: **Te estoy hablando

**R: **Lo lamento, solo estoy preocupada

**Q: **Me doy cuenta, Funny Girl termino y tú no cantaste las canciones y tampoco lloraste – la rubia había aceptado ver el musical para que la morena se animara un poco

**R: **¿Ya termino? Estoy peor de lo que pensaba – Quinn rio

**Q: **Relájate un poco – se acercó a su chica – Melissa esta con su padre en una ciudad realmente aburrida donde vera a sus abuelos. Yo te aseguro que está bien y volverán el domingo – comenzó a besar su rostro y luego su cuello. El timbre sonó y la rubia gruño - ¿Por qué nos interrumpen así?

**R: **Voy y vuelvo – se levantó del sofá y camino a la puerta, la abrió y sintió unos labios estrellándose con los suyos, luego unos brazos rodeándola en un abrazo apretado.

**Q: **Pero… ¿Qué mierda es esta? – pregunto molesta con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos oscuros

- Esa boca – regañan a la rubia

**R: **Elizabeth – la abrazo emocionada

**S: **¿Me perdí su cara? – llegaba a la puerta con algunas maletas

**La: **Fue genial y se ve condenadamente sexy – la rubia fruncía aún más el ceño – ves – señalaba – morena suertuda

Rachel y Elizabeth se separaban

**R: **¿Qué haces aquí? – tenía una sonrisa enorme

**E: **Regrese, ahora modelare aquí – la abrazo de nuevo

**Q: **Suficientes abrazos, ¿No? – dijo con un ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados

**E: **Tú debes ser Quinn – se acercó a la rubia – Elizabeth Langone – se presentó – Y si esta enana no te trata bien puedes buscarme – le guiño un ojo y todas rodaron los ojos. La rubia murmuro un "encantada"

**S: **Ya empezó – aparto a todas y entro

**R: **¿Tu qué haces aquí? – le pregunto a Lauren - ¿No estabas en Francia?

**La: **Estaba y de ahí saque a Elizabeth. Hicieron una fiesta en el hotel y una de las invitadas era ella, así que hablamos y se regresó conmigo

**R: **Están llegando – las dos asintieron - ¿Dónde está Stephanie?

**S: **Sigue en Miami, regresa mañana

**E: **¿Dónde está Melissa? – pregunto. La cara de alegría de la morena se borró - ¿Qué paso? – se preocupó al igual que todas

**R: **Esta en Lima, Noah se la llevo

**S: **¿Qué pasa, Rachel? – la morena las puso al tanto de todo – Espera a que lo vea y lo dejo sin Puckzilla – Elizabeth abrazaba a la morena lo que tenía a Quinn molesta

**E: **Todo estará bien. Y si Puck se pone estúpido nos encargaremos de el, ¿De acuerdo? – beso la frente de la morena. Un carraspeo se escuchó - ¡Rubia! – le sonrió - ¿Estas bien de la garganta? – Quinn en cualquier momento le saltaba encima – es broma, ven siéntate aquí – cedió su puesto – celosa la chica – le susurro a Santana

**S: **Celos mutuos, ya veras

**R: **¿Y tus otras cosas? – Pregunto al ver solo unas maletas – ¿Regresaras a tu viejo apartamento?

**E: **Sobre eso – junto sus manos – Mi viejo apartamento tiene nuevo dueño. Mis cosas vienen en camino y yo quería saber si podría quedarme unos días contigo, hasta que consiga algo

**R: **Por supuesto que sí, Lizzie. Eres bienvenida siempre. Melissa estará feliz de tenerte aquí – Rachel no se daba cuenta lo tensa que estaba la rubia

**S: **Hoy es una de esas noches de reencuentro para salir

**La: **El único reencuentro que quiero celebrar es el de mi cama y yo

**S: **¿Qué pensaría Stephanie de eso?

**E: **Apoyo a Lauren, necesito cama

**R: **Estoy con ustedes

**La: **Mañana saldremos, cuando regrese mi chica

**S: **Dominada

**La: **Cierra la boca y llévame a casa – se despidió de las chicas al igual que Santana y se fueron

**E: **Yo subiré esto – anuncio agarrando dos de sus maletas

**R: **Ya te ayudo – se dirigió a su amiga y luego vio a su rubia - ¿Te quedas?

**Q: **Sin dudarlo – Rachel sonrió, besos sus labios y ayudo a Elizabeth con su equipaje.

La rubia se fue a la habitación de Rachel a esperarla como Dios la trajo al mundo.

* * *

Quinn estaba acostada en la cama desnuda leyendo un libro, esperando a su morena.

Escucho pasos en el pasillo, se levantó, dejo el libro y sus lentes de lectura en la mesa de noche y se colocó en un pose muy sensual

La puerta se abrió

- ¡SANTANA MADRE DE DIOS! – grito cubriéndose los ojos

**Q: **¡Elizabeth! – se cubrió rápido al ver que no era Rachel. La morena apareció alarmada en la habitación

**R: **¿Qué paso? – Vio a Quinn desnuda - ¡Quinn! ¿Qué haces así?

**Q: **¿Esperándote? – Elizabeth quito las manos de sus ojos al verificar que la rubia estuviese tapada

**E: **Bonito cuerpo – halago y Quinn se sonrojo

**R: **Fuera, Langone – dijo con el ceño fruncido

**E: **Quiero mi cepillo de dientes

**R: **Toma – se lo entrego – ahora largo – Elizabeth salió tirando un beso y riendo – No cambia – dijo negando con la cabeza

**E: **_Y TE ENCANTA –_ grito desde afuera lo que hizo reír a las chicas

* * *

**Regreso Elizabeth :)**

**Aqui tienen el capitulo. Disculpen el retraso**


	22. Chapter 22

El timbre del apartamento sonó y la chica más alta se levantó del sofá para abrir la puerta.

-¿Tu de nuevo? – pregunto confuso

-Yo de nuevo – le respondió con una sonrisa

**Me: **¡Elizabeth! – grito emocionada saltando a sus brazos

**E: **Princesa – la abrazo fuerte – Mira que grande estas

**Me: **¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿Mama sabe? ¿Conociste a Quinn? ¿Viste a Tana? – hacia las preguntas tan rápido que cualquier quedaría aturdido, pero Elizabeth estaba acostumbrada

**E: **¡Wow! Sí que te pareces a tu mama – la pequeña sonrió sonrojada – A ver… Llegue el viernes, porque fue sorpresa… Claro que lo sabe… Ya la conocía… y Tana esta enorme – Melissa la abrazo

**Me: **Te extrañe mucho

**E: **¿Mucho, mucho? – la niña asintió y se enterró en su cuello – Yo a ti también – se hizo a un lado con la niña en brazos – Adelante – dijo a Puck

**P: **¿Y Rachel?

**E: **Bañándose – la morena bajaba por las escaleras

**R: **Escuche la voz de mi princesa – dijo con una sonrisa

**Me: **Mami – corría a sus brazos bajando de los de Elizabeth y la llenaba de besos – mami, te extrañe mucho, mucho, mucho

**R: **Yo también, mi vida – la abrazaba fuerte. Noah carraspeo – Puckerman – saludaba de mala gana, aún estaba molesta

**P: **Rachel… quiero hablar contigo

**E: **Bueno, nosotras sobramos – agarro a Melissa – ¿Quieres un helado? – la niña asintió emocionada

**Me: **¿Podemos ir por Emma? – Elizabeth miro a Rachel

**R: **En el gps esta la dirección de su casa

**P: **¿Quién es Emma?

**Me-E-R: **Una amiga – respondieron al unísono

**E: **Vamos, vamos – camino con Melissa a la puerta - ¡Rubia!

**Me: **¡Quinn! – se la encontraron al abrir la puerta

**Q: **¡Melissa! – La abrazo con una sonrisa - ¿Y Rachel? – Elizabeth miro adentro – Puck – dijo borde

**P: **Hola, Quinn – saludo

**E: **Vamos por un helado, Quinn – ordeno

**Q: **Yo me… - la arrastraron hasta que dejaron a los dos solos – Yo quiero quedarme – decía con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido en el asiento del copiloto

**E: **Ellos deben hablar – arranco la camioneta de Rachel

**Me: **Nosotras iremos por un helado – celebro – Y por Emma – festejo aún más

**E: **Ya quiero conocerla

* * *

En el apartamento dos judíos se veían en silencio esperando que alguno hablara

**R: **Noah, yo…

**P: **Rachel, yo… - la morena sonrió y lo dejo que siga – Lo siento – se sentó en el sofá – Lamento lo que te dije, no creo nada de eso, solo estaba molesto

**R: **Lo sé y también te debo una disculpa. El fin de semana que Melissa se fue a Lima viajamos a Las Vegas e invitamos a Quinn, ella yo nos acostamos, es cierto, pero fue una sola vez – mintió, fue más de una esa noche, pero él no tenía que saberlo – No volvió a pasar hasta mucho después que ustedes rompieron y hasta que tú nos viste – el judío asintió – Sé que te traicione y estoy arrepentida por eso, pero yo me enamoré de ella a primera vista cuando toco tu puerta y yo le abrí

**P: **Yo lo sabía – se agarraba la cabeza – la forma en la que te miraba y siempre quería hablar de ti – Rachel se sentaba a su lado

**R: **Hasta que paso yo juraba que terminaría volviendo con Elizabeth

**P: **Ahora que lo pienso tú también la mirabas igual que ella a ti – la morena se sonrojo – Lo siento, Rach, de verdad. No estoy cumpliendo mi promesa y Melissa me hizo darme cuenta de ello

**R: **Estamos a mano – lo empujo con su hombro – No volverá a ocurrir – Noah asintió - ¿Cómo te fue en Los Ángeles? – con todo el alboroto no había preguntado

**P: **Gane

**R: **Legalmente judío en acción – bromeo – Felicidades – lo abrazo

**P: **Me mudo a Los Ángeles – la morena se tensó – Y Melissa se queda contigo – se tranquilizo

**R: **¿Cuándo?...

**P: **Hable con ella

**FLASHBACK**

La noche del sábado Puck y Melissa veían televisión en la sala. La madre de Noah había salido por lo que dejo a padre e hija solos.

**Me: **Papi

**P: **Dime, cariño – dijo sin despegar la vista del televisor

**Me: **¿Estas molesto con mama?

**P: **¿Por qué preguntas? – volteo a mirarla

**Me: **No quisiste hablar con ella

**P: **Si estoy molesto – admitió

**Me: **¿Es por Quinn? – Él se sorprendió, pero asintió – ¿Recuerdas el día que íbamos caminando y vimos a dos rubias? – El hombre busco entre sus recuerdos – Te dije que la de cabello corto – el recordó y efectivamente era Quinn – dijiste que ella seria y lo es, papi. Quinn es la novia idea para mami

**P: **De ahí la conocía – recordó porque se le hizo familiar

**Me. **No estés molesto con mama, era inevitable

**P: **Tienes razón, princesa – besaba su frente – Quiero hablarte de otra cosa – la niña lo miso ¿Recuerdas el trabajo del que te hable? – Asintió – Me lo dieron… por eso quiero saber si te mudas a Los Ángeles conmigo o te quedas en Nueva York con mama – la niña lo pensó todo, los pro y los contras

**Me: **Me quedo en Nueva York – dijo segura

**P: **Muy bien, aunque me harás mucha falta – la abrazo

**Me: **Tú a mí, papi, mucha – besaba su rostro

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**R: **Me deja más sorprendida cada día

**P: **A mi igual

**R: **Hay algo de lo que debo hablarte ya que quedamos en no más secretos, sobre todo si son de Melissa – Noah la miro – Emma es…

**Me: **Volvimos – interrumpía con una sonrisa de la mano de Emma – Mama, mira quien vino… Papa, sigues aquí – se sorprendió y se soltó de su amiga

**R: **Melissa

**Q: **Puck

**P: **Quinn

**E: **ELIZABETH – dijo al no ser nombrada

El hombre se acercó a la rubia y la abrazo

**P: **Lamento lo del otro día, hable con Rachel y quedamos bien, faltas tú – la rubia mío a su morena que estaba sentada junto a Elizabeth

**Q: **Todo bien – volvió a abrazarlo – Lamento no haber sido honesta y la bofetada

**P: **Me la merecía – le restó importancia y le regalo una sonrisa - ¿Y esta hermosa señorita quién es? – miro a la pelirroja

**Em: **Emma, señor, Emma Von Bleicken Pearce, mucho gusto – se presentó extendiendo su mano

**P: **Un placer – le correspondió – Soy Noah Puckerman. ¿Eres amiga de Melissa? – la niña asintió

**Me: **Es mi novia – sorprendió a todos

**P: **Que bien… Espero, ¿tú qué? – miro incrédulo a su hija

**Me: **¿Novia? – dijo insegura

**P: **¡Oh Dios! – Se sentó en el sillón – ustedes dos van a matarme – Rachel lo miro seria al ver la cara de su hija

**Me: **¿Estas molesto? – pregunto temerosa

**P: **Claro que no – tranquilizo – Si ella te quiere y tú a ella todo bien – le sonrió a ambas y Melissa brinco a sus brazos

**Q: **No fuiste la única celosa – le dijo al oído – Aunque el reacciono mejor – beso su mejilla

**R: **Te quiero

**Q: **Te quiero – beso sus labios, algo cortó, Noah seguía ahí

* * *

**Hola tanto tiempo**

**Aqui otro capitulo. Espero les guste**

**Gracias por todos su reviews**

**Elizabeth no causara problemas, relajense**


	23. Chapter 23

**S: **¿Quién decidió venir a un karaoke y luego a la disco? Ah sí, Rachel – dijo molesta

**R: **No fastidies, Santana

**St: **Estoy de acuerdo con Santana, yo tampoco quería karaoke

**La: **Si entramos ahora saldremos más rápido

**E: **¿No se supone que yo decidía? Soy la recién llegada

Quinn estaba en silencio, tampoco era amante de los karaokes, pero si Rachel quería ir a uno, ella iría.

**S: **Melissa, Emma y la niñera se veían más divertidas – murmuro

Había pasado una semana y las chicas decidieron salir a celebrar un poco. Dejaron a Melissa y Emma que se quedaran en el apartamento de la morena con la niñera mientras ellas disfrutaban de la noche.

Decidieron salir a divertirse para celebrar el regreso de Elizabeth a Estados Unidos y Rachel tenía un plan que llevar a cabo en el karaoke.

Se ubicaron en una mesa y Rachel se desapareció. Una camarera se acercó a ellas para tomar sus pedidos.

**R: **Buenas noches, mi nombre es Rachel Berry – muchos aplaudieron y silbaron de emoción al reconocer a la morena – Gracias – dijo con una sonrisa – El día de hoy quiero cantarle a alguien muy especial, es mi forma de demostrarle todo el amor que siento por ella – miro a la rubia que sonreía

La pista comenzó a sonar dando a conocer The Only Exception.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind._

_He broke his own heart as I watched as he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore she would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love_

_If it does not exist_

_But darlin', you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

Quinn la miraba enamorada, con una gran sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos preparados para soltar lágrimas de felicidad.

_Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone, keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance_

_And up until now I'd have sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

El público prestaba atención a la morena, muchos cantaban con ella, otros la grababan y fotografiaba, pero otros estaba atrapados por su voz.

_I've got a tight grip on reality_

_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up_

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

Elizabeth y Santana veían a Rachel con una sonrisa y Stephanie y Lauren se susurraban la canción al oído completamente enamoradas la una de la otra.

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing _

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_

Al terminar la canción los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, pero a Rachel solo le importaba lo opinión de Quinn quien aplaudía también con una sonrisa y lágrimas en sus mejillas, gesticulo un _te quiero_ que hizo a la morena sonreír aún más, rápidamente bajo del escenario, aunque el público querían otra canción.

Cuando la morena volvió a la mesa Quinn se abalanzo sobre ella

**Q: **Te quiero – la besaba – te quiero – otro beso – gracias

**R: **Aun no he terminado – se sentó a su lado – Aun no lo hago oficial – saco una rosa de su espalda - ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Quinn que estaba nerviosa volvió a respirar aliviada

**Q: **Pensé que me pedirías matrimonio

**R: **Lo pensé, pero es demasiado pronto… En un futuro, te lo aseguro – la rubia intento besarla – Aun no

**Q: **¿Por qué?

**S: **Rubia, respóndele – dijo desesperada. En ese momento cayo

**Q: **Si, claro que si – Rachel colisiono sus labios con los de la rubia y el lugar estalló en aplausos nuevamente, las chicas no se habían percatado que todos les prestaban atención

**S: **Rachel, me has animado, ¿cantamos? – la morena le dio un beso a su rubia y se fue con Santana y juntas cantaron We found love

* * *

Las chicas bailaban en la disco. Stephanie con Quinn, Elizabeth con Santana y Lauren con Rachel. Las últimas dos morenas fueron por unos tragos mientras las otras cambiaron pareja. La latina aprovechaba de toquetear un poco a Quinn, bailando tropezaron con otra pareja.

**Ma: **Quinn

**S: **Kitty

**K: **Bolsas de arena

**Q: **Hola

**Ma: **¿Qué hacen aquí?

**S: **Vinimos con las chicas

**K: **¿Y Rachel? – la rubia señalo la barra donde estaba la morena muy cerca de Elizabeth – Ehh… veo que está bastante bien, ¿no? – dijo burlonamente. Las otras tres voltearon y vieron a Elizabeth besando la mejilla de Rachel

**Ma: **¿Quién es?

**S: **Su ex

**K: **Yo quisiera tener una ex así – dijo bajito y sin pensar

**Ma: **¿Cómo?

**K: **Nada

**Q: **Vengan – se llevó a Kitty de la mano salvándola por el momento. Llegaba a donde estaban las chicas riéndose – chicas , miren lo que me encontré – mostraba a Kitty y Marley

**E: **¡Oh la la! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – se acercaba a la rubia – Elizabeth Langone – se presentó estirando su mano

**K: **Kitty Wilde – la estrecho

**Ma: **Marley Rose, su novia – dijo con una mirada amenazante

**E: **Un placer – dijo y miro a la rubia - ¿Quieres bailar?

**K: **No creo que sea buena idea

**R: **Nada de eso, vamos, Marley – arrastro a la pelirroja después de darle un beso a su rubia

**E: **Ahora si puedes – se la llevo con ella

Lauren agarro a Santana, no se quedarían sin bailar

**Q: **¿No bailas? – le pregunto a Stephanie que negó

**St: **Estoy agotada y Lauren no se apaga

**Q: **Así es Rachel en la cama – Stephanie abrió los ojos – No sé quién la parara hoy si sigue bebiendo, se pone demasiado cariñosa – decía con una sonrisa, se notaba que el alcohol le estaba pasando factura porque hablaba de mas

**St: **Creo que necesito otro trago

* * *

Elizabeth, Quinn y Rachel volvían al apartamento como era de esperarse la morena estaba pasada de copas y extremadamente cariñosa por lo que la rubia fue la conductora designada, a su novia no le gustaba andar en taxi por lo que siempre trataba de beber poco, pero esta noche y como solo hacia cuando estaba feliz o en casa bebió sin importarle nada más.

En el camino a casa en la camioneta, Rachel cantaba mientras tocaba demasiado a Quinn que iba manejando, Santana lloraba porque la rubia que conoció no quiso ir a pasar la noche en su departamento, Elizabeth tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba por la ventana, Lauren y Stephanie se comían a besos en el último asiento.

Al llegar al apartamento Rachel saludo a la niñera con un fuerte abrazo y corrió escaleras arriba en busca de su pequeña, pero la niña ya dormía abrazaba a su noviecita. Elizabeth se fue a su habitación y Quinn se encargó de despedir a la niñera y pagarle la noche. Después de apagar todas las luces, revisar que todo estuviese en orden con Melissa y Emma camino a la habitación de su morena, abrir la puerta y vio todo apagado, se tiró a la cama y sintió un cuerpo sobre ella.

**R: **Hoy no te salvas – le susurro en el oído antes de succionar el lóbulo


	24. Chapter 24

Abrir los ojos sentirse inmensamente feliz. Busco el cuerpo de su chica tocando la cama, pero sintió un cabello largo, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que era oscuro.

**R: **Elizabeth – se alarmo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

**E: **Cállate, enana y déjame dormir – le dijo sin moverse

Rachel se levanto y se fue al baño, tenía la parte inferior de su ropa interior y una camiseta. Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con Melissa y Quinn

**R: **Buenos días – dijo beso la cabeza de su hija y luego los labios de su novia – Amor – le hablo a Quinn - ¿Por qué Elizabeth esta en _nuestra_ habitación? – la rubia sonrió internamente al oír nuestra

**Q: **¿No lo recuerdas? – La morena negó – Cuando desperté esta mañana la encontré llorando en el sofá del salón

**R: **¿Por? - se quedo callada recordando

**Q: **No quiso decirme, solo me pregunto si podía dormir contigo – se encogió de hombros. La la morena la beso y se sentó junto a su hija

**Me: **¿Mami? – La morena la miro – ¿Lizzie estará bien? – le asintió y beso su cabeza. En eso se escucharon pasos – Elizabeth

**E: **Buenos días, amor de mi vida – era el nuevo nombre de Elizabeth para Melissa porque para ella la niña era perfecta

**Me: **Quinnie dice que anoche estuviste llorando, ¿es cierto? – la pelinegra miro a la rubia que desvió la mirada - ¿estás bien?

**E: **Estoy muy bien – le sonrió para calmarla, pero Melissa necesitaba más que eso

**Me: **¿Por qué llorabas?

**E: **Porque ya no podre casarme contigo cuando seas mayor de edad ya que tienes a Emma – arrugo la nariz divertida

**Me: **¿Puedo casarme contigo y estar con Emma? – la mujer lo pensó y luego asintió sonriendo – Genial, le diré a Emma – salto de los brazos de Elizabeth a su habitación

**Q: **Lo siento, no creí que escuchara

**E: **No hay drama, rubia – le sonrió – Quita esa cara, Rachel. Esta todo bien – la morena asintió - ¿Qué me hicieron de desayuno?

**Q: **Huevo y tocino – Elizabeth choco la mano con la de Quinn

**R: **No sé como permití que compraran esto… - Melissa regresaba y completaba la frase

**Me: **Asesinas de animales indefensos – Rachel asintió y las otras dos rodaron los ojos

* * *

Rachel regresaba de su noche de trabajo, por suerte el musical estaba a punto de terminar y ya podría tomar sus merecidas vacaciones con su hija y su novia. Tal vez se tomaría un año sabático ¿Quién sabe?

Escucho las risas de Melissa y Elizabeth, le encantaba escucharlas, una lástima que Quinn no estuviese ahí. Se dejo oír una tercera carcajada más escandalosa, supo que era Santana, siempre se aparecía los jueves después de salir de su oficina.

**R: **Amor mío, ya regrese

**Me: **Mami – corrió hasta ella

**E: **Cuando esta la rubia lo cambia a "_mis amores"_, pero como yo deje de ser su _amor_ ya no me nombra – se quejaba desde el sofá

**S: **Por lo menos a ti te llamo _amor _yo siempre he sido "_la amiga"_ y a veces _Satanás _– se unió a las quejas

Rachel reía y Melissa le susurraba algo al oído

**R: **Mis otros dos amores – se lanzo a sus dos amigas y las llenaba de besos

**S: **Iugh, Berry – se "quejaba" con una sonrisa haciendo reír a las otras tres

**R: **Estoy agotada – ponía la cabeza sobre el regazo de Elizabeth que comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello – Necesito vacaciones

**S: **¿Qué haremos?

**R: **No se tu, pero yo me llevo a mi hija y a mi rubia a un tour por Europa

**S: **Discriminada por no ser hija o rubia – gruñía – pero ya quisiera que su rubia tuviese estas – se agarraba sus pechos

**Me: **¿Esto me dejara traumas, tía Liz? – pregunto viendo los pechos de su tía San. Todos se quedaron callada viéndola - ¿Qué?

**E: **Me has dicho… tía – dijo con un hilo de voz

Melissa se preocupo, ¿había dicho algo malo?, ¿la castigarían?, ¿no podría ver más a Emma?

**Me: **Yo… ¿no puedo? – Elizabeth salió disparada al baño y los ojos de la niña se volvieron vidriosos - ¿Mami? – Rachel la recibió en sus brazos

**R: **No llores, cariño – acariciaba su cabeza – Acabas de hacer muy feliz a tu tía Elizabeth

**Me: **¿Si puedo llamarla tía?

**R: **Por supuesto… Ella no es de mostrar sus sentimientos, cielo. No es como la tía San, una llorona – señalo a la latina que estaba llorando sin razón. La niña volvía a mirar a su madre – La tía Lizzie no tiene familia. Sus papas hace mucho dejaron de hablarle y ahora solo nos tiene a nosotras – se escucho pasos de la escalera. La pequeña se acerco a Elizabeth

**Me: **¿Yo… puedo… bueno – se aclaro la garganta igual a su madre – ser tu familia? – Los ojos de la más grande se volvieron a cristalizar e iba a correr, pero una manita la detuvo – puedes llorar frente a tu familia, tía Liz – la pelinegra negó - ¿No somos tu familia? – Asintió – Ya me confundí, ¿mami? – pidió ayuda

**R: **Somos su familia, pero no llora frente a nosotros – Elizabeth asintió aguantando las lagrimas

**Me: **¿Por qué?

**S: **Melissa, cielo, ¿Por qué no dejas que tu tía Liz vaya a su habitación y tu y yo vamos por una pizza? – la niña asintió, dejo un beso en la mejilla de su nueva tía y salió con Santana

**R: **Elizabeth

**E: **Estoy bien – aseguro mostrándose dura, pero no duro mucho al sentir los brazos de Rachel en su cuerpo – Murió – dijo

**R: **¿Quién?

**E: **Mi padre

* * *

Quinn llegaba al apartamento de su chica temprano en la mañana con desayuno para ellas y las otras tres mujeres, estaba informada que Santana se había quedado la noche anterior como casi todos los jueves. Entro con las lleves que Rachel le había dado, dejo las bolsas en la mesa y subió a la habitación de su chica, primero paso por el de Melissa y lo vio vacio y sonrió al pensar que las vería a las dos dormidas, pero lo que la dejo de piedra fue ver a Elizabeth salir de la habitación de su chica a hurtadillas. La rubia carraspeo para hacerse notar.

**E: **Buenos días – dijo sin mucho animo

**Q: **¿Así tan tranquila?

**E: **¿Quieres un abrazo? – dijo irónica

**Q: **¿Perdón?

**E: **Lo siento, Quinn, necesito salir a correr – entro a su habitación donde vio el cuerpo de Santana

Entro a la habitación y como lo imagino Melissa estaba con… la mujer que le debía una explicación. Beso a la pequeña y se acerco a Rachel

**Q: **Rachel – susurro – Rachel – volvió a llamar moviéndola un poco, pero sin afectar a Melissa - ¡Rachel! – la morena abrió los ojos

**R: **Mi amor – sonrió adormilada – Ven y duerme conmigo – se movió un poco y obligo a Quinn a acostarse junto a ella

**Q: **¿Qué hacia Elizabeth aquí? – su tono molesto despertó a Rachel

**R: **Elizabeth – se levanto de la cama - ¿Dónde está?

**Q: **Salió a correr, ¿Qué le pasa?, ¿Por qué durmió aquí? – la morena se tiro a la cama haciendo que Melissa se moviera un poco

**R: **su padre murió

**Q: **¡Oh dios! ¿Está bien?

**R: **No lo sé – suspiro – Elizabeth es ese tipo de personas que no hablan cuando sufren. Ayer Melissa le dijo tía y se encerró en su habitación a llorar… Odia que la vean llorando – explico – Todas terminamos durmiendo aquí

**Q: **¿Todas?

**R: **Santana también, ¿Dónde está?

**Q: **La vi en la habitación de Elizabeth

**R: **Quinn, me dijiste que tenias buena relación con tus padres – sintió asentir a la chica sobre su cabeza – Quiero conocerlos – levanto la cara

**Q: **¿De verdad?, ¿No crees que es muy pronto?

**R: **¿Pronto? ¿Sabes lo mucho que me he regañado porque deseo pedirte que vivas con nosotras? – eso espanto un poco a Quinn – No te asustes sé que es pronto, tal vez en unos meses o un año – la rubia volvió a respirar – Quiero conocerlos y que me conozcan, también quiero que conozcas a mis padres y por favor no te asustes, es mi forma de demostrar que esto es importante y muy serio para mi

La rubia la miraba a los ojos y decidió acceder un poco, sabía que sus padres no reaccionarían mal después de todo su hermana los obligo a ser mente abierta.

**Q: **De acuerdo – le sonrió

**R: **Excelente, ¿quieres después o antes de volver del viaje? – se arrepintió al instante, era una sorpresa para mañana

**Q: **¿Viaje?

**R: **Yo… era una sorpresa – se levanto de la cama y fue por unos papeles en su gran vestidor. Te los daría mañana

**Q: **¿Un tour por Europa?

**R: **Melissa, tu y yo… algo así como un viaje familiar

Quinn se levanto de la cama

**Q: **Debo… tengo que irme – camino a la puerta

**R: **Quinn, espera

**Q: **Traje el desayuno – abrió la puerta – te llamo luego – salió y a Rachel le tomo un segundo reaccionar e ir tras la rubia

**R: **Quinn, espera – la rubia no se detuvo y salió del apartamento

* * *

**Hola, ¿que tal?**

**Lamento la tardanza, pero estuve de viaje y regrese hace poco**

**Espero disfruten el capitulo**


End file.
